When there is more than you wait
by vanumi-victoria
Summary: Yugioh and Harry Potter crossover. What happens when Voldemort seeks for power that is more stronger than he knows. Sorry for short chapters. Reviews? Anybody. Please!
1. Chapter 1 Letters

Hello, everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever. I know that there are lots of YGO and HP crossovers, but I wanted to write my own. Please review. If you'll like it, I will continue. And if you find any mistakes, please tell me. English is not my native language, that's why I apologize if there are many mistakes. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh! Although Vanumi and Victoria are mine!

/hikari to yami/

/yami to hikari/

"speech"

'thoughts'

"speaking Japanese"

"speaking Egyptian"

((giggles) I don't know these languages!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – LETTERS**

"VICTORIA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"SHUT UP MARIK! OR ILL KILL YOU!"

She took her shoe and throw it to Mariks head. He ducked and in couple of seconds was out of her room. After a minute Marik was in Yugis room. She know it perfectly when she heard

"YUGI! WAKE UP!"

"STOP YELLING! IM AWAKE!"

After two minutes he was in Ryous room. It was hard not to hear that too.

"RYOU! WAKE UPPPPP! AUCH! WHAT FOR!"

"I WAS SLEEPING!"

'Well it's time to get off bed' Victoria thought

/Good morning, Victoria./

/Good morning, Vanumi./

Victoria looked at her yami, who now was out of her puzzle. She was almost the same as Victoria, only taller and little bit messier hair. They both had very dark brown, almost black messy hairs with golden wisps.

/Mornings would be better if Marik stopped yelling./

/He just likes the mornings./

/Oh, yes…/

* * *

/Yami/ star – headed boy asked his spirit of puzzle. 

/Yes, Yugi/

/What we were talking before Marik broke in/

/We was discussing that we should get up before Marik gets up./

/Oh, yes. Well, we didn't make it./

* * *

/RYOU! GET YOUR LASY ASS OUT OF BED/

/STOP YELLING, BAKURA! I WANT TO SLEEP/

/IF YOU WON'T GET UP, ILL TAKE CONTROL AND WILL GO TO EAT SOMETHING RAW! IM HUNGRY/

/OK! IM GETTING UP/

* * *

Ryou was going to his kitchen. This was his hose in England. He was so missing it and now he was here with his friends.

When he got in the kitchen he saw that Yugi and Victoria were discussing something and Marik was standing by the stove. After two flaming frying – pans (Bakura) and five burned toasts (Yami) Marik didn't let any of them to make meals. He thought that even if hikaris can cook, then yamis just destroy it, so he took all the cooking on him. But for every surprise, he was a good cook.

"Well, breakfast is ready" sand – color – headed boy said.

They ate their breakfast discussing what they have done before.

"What we will do today?" asked Yugi, after they had finished their meal.

"Go for a walk?" Victoria offered.

"NOT AGAIN!" growled voice, much deeper than Ryous.

"Oh, Bakura, we know perfectly that you don't like that, but what can you offer?"

"Put your soul in the Shadow Realm and look how much time do you need to get out, Marik."

"BAKURA!" Vanumi and Yami said in one time.

"Just joking, pharaohs, just joking…"

"But after all, what will we do?" Ryou was again in control.

"I don't... AUCH!" Marik yelled when brown owl landed on his head. Three more owls were landing on a table.

"Where they come from?" Yugi asked surprised.

"How in the hell I supposed to know that?" angrily asked Marik.

"Look, they have a letters!" Ryou said.

They each took a letter from owl that was nearest and owls flew away.

They looked confused on their letters. Suddenly Victoria opened the envelope and started to read. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open.

"Boys, read your letters!"

Their eyes widened and mouth fell open too. Suddenly Bakura took control.

"It's a joke."

But his voice didn't seem so confident.

Few minutes they stared on their parchments. The fact that letter was written on parchment seemed strange, but more strange was the text:

"_Dear Mr. Mutou, _(or Bakura, or Ishtar or Miss Logan)

_With proud announce you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are too old for first years, we decided to put you in sixth year. Term starts at 1st of September. Your ticket to the train and list of books are enclosed._

_On 21st of august go to the Leaky Cauldron, London, where we had register room for you. There you'll meet Hagrid. He will help you with your supplies._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 New power?

**CHAPTER 2 - NEW POWER?**

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said man with snake's eyes. "What did you want from me, Wormtail?"

"M-Master, I think we've something found… It may interest you, My Lord." answered small man who was shaking from the fears.

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"We found a s-strong magic."

"Stronger than mine!" with anger asked the man with snake's eyes.

"W-We don't k-know that, b-but it's ancient. I-It's from A-Ancient Egypt."

"Oh, there were strong magic, it's true. What is it?"

"There are seven items, Millennium Items. E-Each of them have t-their own power."

"What powers?"

"We don't know exactly. N-Now we know t-that there are Millennium Puzzle, Rod, Necklace, Ring, Eye, Scales and Key and…"

"What else, why did you stopped?" he was getting annoyed.

"Who possess all seven items has the power what Earth hasn't seen…"

"I must get them! Tell my Death Eaters to start search. With those Items I could finally destroy Harry Potter! Now, leave!"

"Y-Yes, My Lord!"

Wormtail went out and Voldemort sat down and started to think. Then he turned to the snake "Well, Nagini, we will destroy them."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and writing. There was a knock and Professor McGongall came in. 

"What do you want, Minerva?"

"Albus, did you send a letters to the new 6th years?"

"Yes, I did it this morning."

"How do you think why Ministry of Magic hasn't noticed them until now? They are too powerful to be late starters."

"I don't know, Minerva, I don't know…" Dumbledore sighed.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories come back

**CHAPTER 3 – MEMORIES COME BACK**

"Well, are we going?" asked Victoria.

/Do you think it's a good idea/ asked Vanumi.

/Why not/

/It's may be dangerous./

Ryou ad Yugi were standing with blank eyes. It was obvious that they were talking to their yamis.

/Yugi, do you really want to go/ Yami was worried.

/Yes, it's almost as a dream come true/

/But if it is a trap/

/Bakura, please I want to go/ Ryou pleaded.

/Haven't you think that it may be a trap/

/I don't think it is./

"Well guys, I'm going!" suddenly said Marik.

"But if Yami is right, if it is a trap?" said Yugi, slightly worried.

"We have six from eight Millennium Items. I don't think they can beat us."

"Then I'm going." said Victoria.

"Me too" said Yugi happily.

"Of, well me three" growled Bakura.

* * *

_21st of august_

"I think it must be Leaky Cauldron" said Ryou. They were standing near a little pub, but it seemed that nobody except them noticed it. They went in.

"You must be the new students?" friendly asked barman.

"Yes." answered Yugi.

"I'm Tom. I will show you your rooms."

"I'm Yugi Mutou and they are my friends Marik Ishtar, Victoria Logan and Ryou Bakura"

"We supposed to meet Hagrid. Where is he?" asked Marik.

"He will be here tomorrow." simply answered Tom. "Now, follow me!"

* * *

Victoria came into her room. She put down her trunk and sat on bed. She looked around. 'This is a strange place, but I like it.' And suddenly she remembered how she met others.

_Flashback_

/Why are you running/

/I don't want to miss the train./

/So what? There will be more./

/Next is only after an hour. I don't want to wait/

And suddenly "AUCH!" and in a next moment she was on the ground and in front of her stood two boys – white-haired and sand-haired. Third was lying on the ground. He had a hair that was so messy that they looked like a star.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" apologized Victoria.

"Oh, that's okay. I must look where I go."

They stood up. This boy was almost her height. And she was short. But she looked little bit taller because of the shoes that she was wearing. She looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I must run." She nervously said and run away. And only for a second star-headed boy saw why. She had a Millennium Puzzle. Just like the one he had.

_End of Flashback_

'And now I'm their friend in odd world.' she smiled.

* * *

'It's a strange place.' thought Ryou, standing at the window.

/Bakura/

/What/ growled Bakura from his soul room.

/Have you ever imaged that we are wizards/

/After we had met Victoria and Vanumi, I started to think that everything is possible/

_Flashback_

"What's wrong, Yugi, you look… surprised" asked Ryou.

"Didn't you see?"

"Saw what?"

"That girl has a Millennium Puzzle!"

"WHAT? It can't be?" shouted Marik. "There is only one Millennium Puzzle!"

"It could be just a fake." said Ryou.

/It was real/ said Yami.

/What's wrong, you are so… I don't know… upset./

/I have a feeling that I know her… For a long time/

"What is it, Yugi"

"Yami said that Puzzle was real. And he has a feeling that he knows this girl. And I have the same feeling. We have to find that girl."

"How we supposed to do that! I think she isn't even from Japan!" Marik frowned.

And then something in Yugi's pocket started to glow.

"I know where to find her" suddenly said Yugi.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

/Yugi/

/Yes, Yami/

/Do you like this place/

/I think so/

/I hope that we didn't make a mistake coming here/

/Don't worry, I think we all, including me, Vanumi and Victoria are safe/ smiled Yugi.

/Why did you mentioned Victoria and Vanumi/ nervously asked Yami.

/Don't be ridiculous. I know you Yami. And I know who you care the most./

_Flashback_

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled Ryou and started to run.

"DON'T LET BAKURA HURT HER!" yelled Yugi and Marik running after Ryou.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" Ryou caught girl. He was out of his breath, but girl waited.

"Please, we must talk!" Ryou said when he caught his breath. At that moment Marik and Yugi had caught them.

"Well, maybe you are right" calmly said girl. "We could sit down" she showed at the bench. "Maybe we should get acquainted. I'm Victoria Logan."

"I'm Ryou Bakura"

"Yugi Mutou"

"I'm Marik Ishtar. Pleased to meet you."

"I suppose that you wanted to talk about Millennium Puzzle I have. Am I right?"

"How did you know?" asked Yugi with surprise.

"When two people have an item that they thought nobody has and they meet it's obvious that they have questions. Many questions."

"Then first question. Where did you get it?" asked Marik pointing at the Puzzle.

"I bought it in Egypt."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's stupid, but it called me."

"It's not stupid" said Ryou "It's just like my father bought me mine Millennium Ring"

"Millennium Ring!" Victoria was surprised.

"You don't know anything about Millennium Items, do you?" asked Marik.

"There are more?"

"Until now we thought that there are only seven Millennium Items made in Ancient Egypt. But you have the eight."

And they told everything about Millennium Items. But not about their yamis.

After a story Victoria sat with blank eyes. For normal people it would seem that she was thinking. But not for them.

"YOU HAVE A YAMI!" all three boys shouted.

"Wha…" she looked puzzled.

"Another spirit in your body." explained Ryou.

"I understood, but how did you know?"

"I and Yugi have Yamis too. We know how it looks when somebody talk to their yami."

And suddenly Victoria became taller, with messier hair and much more confident.

"My name is Vanumi. I'm pleased to meet you."

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

'Life is full with surprises' thought Marik jumping in the bed. 'First Victoria now this…'

_Flashback_

Telephone rang. Marik took the phone.

"Yes? Oh, hi sis!... Today?... OK, I'll do it."

* * *

"There they are, Ishizu!" Marik and Ishizu, his sister was going to the small group.

"Hi, Marik, Ishizu" said Yugi who had first seen them.

"Hi, Yugi, Ryou" answered Ishizu. "And you must be Victoria."

"Yes"

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Ishizu, Marik's sister" she slightly bowed.

They all sat on a bench in the park.

"Did you find anything, Ishizu?" asked Ryou.

"Only a little bit. I hope that Vanumi is listening?" she turned to Victoria.

"Yes" answered Victoria looking at Vanumi who was out of her Puzzle. Of course only Victoria saw her. Ishizu started to talk.

"After a very long searching I found only that: Pharaoh had a wife Vanumi."

Everyone's mouths fell open, except of Ishizu.

"She had had a second Millennium Puzzle, but there is no clue from where she got it. She was very powerful. Pharaoh ruled together with his wife and that's why she was called pharaoh too. But that's all I found. No word what happened to her or how was created second Millennium Puzzle or from where she came."

"But how I didn't know that?" asked Marik.

"It was written in the book what father never showed to us. I found it accidentally. I think even he didn't know about it."

_End of Flashback_

'Nobody knows everything' thought Marik and fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Hi, everybody. I have noiticed that in file transfer from my computer to some symbols are deleted. I can't do anything about that, at least for now. I'm very sorry! If anybody knows why it is so, please tell me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 DIAGON ALLEY**

"Oh, hello Hagrid!"

"Hello Tom, I can't sta' you know – student'…"

"Yes, yes. Their rooms are 13, 14, 15 and 16. Careful with first. There are girl."

"I'll knock"

Hagrid went up the stairs. 'Well, 16th is nearest. I'll go there first.'

* * *

There was a knock. Ryou opened his eyes. And in that moment he wanted that he hadn't done that. In front of him stood huge man. 

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Ryou started to scream.

"Don't scream, please!" big man tried to calm Ryou.

/Bakura! HELP ME/

But Bakura was roaring from laughter. Others run into Ryou's room.

"WHA…" they stared at big man.

"Please, STOP! I'M HAGRID!"

Ryou calmed and then suddenly started to laugh like a mad. Hagrid looked at him with wide opened eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No… No…Nothing, h…I'm a f…fool!" said _Ryou_ giggling and trying to calm down.

* * *

They all had just gone through the wall. Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Victoria were standing wide-eyed. 

/This can't be real/ said Bakura.

/Oh, of course not. It's only a mirage./ smirked Ryou.

/O, we are sarcastic! I like that/

"Firs' we mus' go to the Gringotts bank to change your mone'."

"Where is it?" asked Yugi.

"Ove' there" Hagrid pointed at big strange building. "Be polite. Goblins can be nasty."

They went closer and Ryou noticed a warning:

"_Enter, stranger, but take a heed_

_Of what awaits a sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our flours_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more then treasure here."_

/Bakura, did you read that/

/Yes and what about that? I could rob them and they wouldn't even notice that./smirked Bakura.

/DON'T YOU EVEN TRY IT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME! I WANT TO LEARN IN THAT SCOOL/ Ryou was angry.

/Jees, I was joking/

/DON'T YOU TRY TO JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THESE/

/OK, OK, calm down, I'm sorry./

/DON'T… What did you say, you're sorry/ Ryou was puzzled.

/What about that? And by the way, you're friends are leaving./

Ryou closed his mind link still little surprised and caught his friends.

"What did you say to Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly so only Ryou could hear.

"I just warned him."

* * *

"What else we need?" asked Marik as they come out of book store. 

"Wands and if anybody wants – pets." answered Victoria. "I think we should buy wands first."

"Then we mus' go to the Ollivander's" said Hagrid and started to go. Another sprint for Yugi and Victoria.

They went into shop but Hagrid waited outside because he was TOO big for this shop. Shop was full with shelves with boxes. Suddenly from nowhere Mr. Ollivander appeared behind Ryou.

"Looking for wands?"

Ryou jumped from surprise.

"Jeah…"

"Who first?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Me!" Marik stepped forward.

"No, you don't! I'll be first!" Bakura stopped Marik.

"I was first!" Marik protested.

"And so what?"

"Hey, boys! Ladies first!" said Victoria. Bakura and Marik didn't hear that because they were too busy with arguing.

"I'll be first." Victoria turned to surprised Mr. Ollivander.

"What is your wand arm?" he asked.

"I'm right-handed if you mean that."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and went on the other side of shop to look for wands.

"Hey, Bakura, Victoria got into our place!" Marik finally noticed her.

"Victoria, how dare you!"

"Now, now Tomb Robber, did I hurt you?" Victoria smirked.

"THAT WAS MY PLACE!"

"NO, MINE!" shouted Bakura then Marik.

"Who first go, that first buy." smirked Victoria. "And now SHUT UP!"

Bakura and Marik went silent. They knew its better not to argue with Victoria. By that time Mr. Ollivander was back with few boxes.

"Now try this wand. Just wave it."

Victoria waved and blew up a window.

"S-Sorry!" Victoria quickly put down wand.

"It's OK. I can repair it with simple spell. Now try this."

And so it went on. Some of wands didn't do anything others blew up something. Until finally she got nice sparks.

"It's seems to be right wand for you." said Mr. Ollivander.

It was from black metal with silver incrustation on it.

"Dragon heart's string and phoenix feather. Perfect for spells. Who next?"

"It would be me." said Bakura.

The same procedure only Bakura few times tried to blow up Marik and few times Yami. And finally he got golden wand with black incrustation.

"Dragon heart's string and phoenix feather. Again. Who next?"

"Me" Marik stepped forward.

Now Marik tried to blow up Bakura. Finally he got silver wand with black incrustation.

"The same. Now you." Mr. Ollivander pointed at Yugi. He didn't even try other wands. "I think it would be yours. The same – dragon heart's string and phoenix feather. In fact it is very strange…"

Yugi got black wand with golden incrustation. They paid for wands and went out.

"Well got your wands?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes!" all answered in unison.

"Then I mus' go. I was please' to meet you. Spen' well summe'!"

"We will."

They said good-by to Hagrid.

"Well who wants a pet?" Ryou asked.

"I would like an owl." answered Marik.

"Then we should go…"

"OUT OF MY WAY MUDBLOOD!" boy with silvery hair had run into Ryou.

Bakura slowly turned around and in scary calm voice said:

"What did you say?"

"I said OUT OF MY WAY!"

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, remember that mudblood!"

"And why I'm mudblood?"

"BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC UNTIL SOMEBODY TOLD YOU THAT!" shouted Malfoy.

"Oh, you're quite wrong about that. And now get lost or else…"

"Or what? What can you do to me?" Malfoy frowned.

Others noticed that Bakura was getting angrier and started to summon Shadow Realm.

"Don't do that Bakura!" Vanumi warned him.

Bakura turned to Vanumi and looked in her eyes. And then he smiled his evil smile.

"OK, I won't but then I'll do this." And with quick move he hit boy in the face.

Malfoy hadn't waited that and with blood running from his nose hit the ground.

"GET LOST!" Bakura screamed at Malfoy.

"I'll remember that!" said Malfoy when he was getting up and then almost running disappear from their sight.

"Now who wants a pet?" Bakura said like nothing had happened.

* * *

Bakura bought night-black owl, Marik – white owl, Yugi and Victoria bought phoenixes, Yugi – red with gold, Victoria – black with red and gold. 

"How we will name them?" asked Ryou.

"My owl will be Hikari." said Marik.

"Light? Well its suits her." Yugi looked at white owl.

"Then mine must be Yami" Bakura smirked.

"NO!"

"OK, I won't name him that."

Yami sighed from relief.

"I won't insult my owl." Bakura smirked again. Yami angrily looked at Bakura but didn't say anything.

"I'll name him Night" Bakura finally said.

"And yours phoenix, Victoria?" asked Marik looking at black bird who somewhere was red, somewhere golden.

"I should name her… Shadow."

"It's a beautiful name!" said Ryou. "And yours, Yugi?"

"I think Flame will be perfect."

"Marik, you're only one who named pet in Japanese name!" Victoria said holding her hand on Shadow's wings.

"And so what?"

"No, nothing it's just interesting."

"We should go back to Leaky Cauldron. It's late." said Yugi looking at his watch.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Train and Sorting

**CHAPTER 5 – TRAIN AND SORTING**

"It's a joke"

"Look yourself"

"But where…"

"How should I know that?"

They all were standing on platform 9.

"How we will get on platform 9 ¾ in 10 minutes!" Marik almost shouted.

"Maybe ask them." Yugi pointed at red-headed family.

Marik started to go to them, but at that moment black-haired boy and red-haired boy run into wall. Marik stopped.

"Did you saw?"

"It seems that we should do the same." Ryou, still shocked, said. "Well we don't have time. Let's run!"

They all ran into wall but didn't crush as they were waiting. They were standing on platform 9 ¾. Still little shocked they got on train.

* * *

"Try this one, Harry." 

"If this is full, we will have to split up."

Harry opened doors. He saw four strange people. The smallest boy was in very dark blue trousers and jacket. His hair was tri-colored and looked like a star. Second boy was white-haired. His hair was spiky. This boy was wearing light blue jeans and green jacket. Third boy was blond, spike-hired. He was wearing black jeans and sleeveless, lavender shirt. And gold, much gold. The fourth was a girl. She had very dark brown hair with golden wisps. She was wearing black trousers, dark blue blouse and black jacket. She and tri-color-haired boy around neck were wearing pyramid.

"Mind if we join?" asked Harry.

"No, not at all" answered girl.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down.

"At least! I was starting to think that we won't find free place." Ron sighed with relief.

"This year is many first-years. But you don't look like a first-years and I know for sure that I haven't seen you before." said Hermione to strangers.

"We are sixth-years" answered white-hired boy.

"Really!" Hermione was surprised. "It's our year! By the way my name is Hermione Granger. And this is Harry Potter and red-haired is Ron Weasley"

Harry was waiting for "THAT Harry Potter" or something like that. But it never came.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, that is Yugi Mutou, next to him – Victoria Logan and this is Marik Ishtar."

"Pleased to meet you" added Marik.

"How did you get into sixth year? Are you from another school?" asked Harry.

"No" answered Victoria.

"Just got letters. In few words: "You're going to learn in 6th year in wizarding school." Period." said Marik.

"Now, now Potter! More mudblood friends." said boy standing in doorway. Behind him were standing two boys.

"Shut up Malfoy. You're not welcome here" snapped Harry.

"Malfoy want some more?" Bakura got up.

"We will see who gets first! Crabble, Goyle!" He let two boys in front of him. Crabble and Goyle was raising their fists and hit… each other.

"Get lost or you'll be next" Marik was standing beside Bakura and hissing. Malfoy and his minions disappeared like never had been there.

"What was that?" Hermione was first who could speak.

"Nothing" and Ring on Bakura's chest started to glow. When the glow fainted away, Bakura said: "So will you help us?"

"What?" Ron was puzzled.

"I was asking will you help us in learning?"

"Oh, yes of course!"

They spent rest of the trip chatting about school, Quidditch and more, like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years!" 

"And where we should go?" Victoria asked to Harry.

"You should… Oh, I don't know. Go there to Hagrid. Maybe he knows."

"Hagrid! HAGRID!" Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Victoria called.

"Oh, there you a'. You mus' go with me."

They got into the boats. When they got closer to castle gang's mouths fell open. The view was amazing. The castle was huge, with many towers. It all glitter in many small lights what were reflecting in the lake. In one word - it was beautiful.

/It's amazing/

/You know, Yugi, I could agree with you/

They went into the castle.

"Thanks, Hagrid, now I'll take them" said witch in black robes and black pointy hat. "I'm Professor McGongall. Welcome to Hogwarts! After few moments you'll be sorted in Houses. They will be you're home all school year. Please wait here until I'll call your name. Then come to me." she said when guided them into Great Hall.

Professor McGongall went to the stool with old hat. Yugi, Victoria, Ryou and Marik were standing near first years. They looked around. Great Hall was huge. There were four long tables with students and behind Professor McGongall was stuff table. High above their heads wasn't ceiling but night's sky full of glittering stars.

"Abbata, Kristina" Professor McGongall read from the parchment. A small girl went to the stool, sat down and Professor put on hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF" hat shouted.

And so it began.

* * *

"Guys" 

"Yes, Herm?"

"I have a feeling that we had forgotten something important."

"If you mention, I have the same feeling. But what it could be?" said Harry.

"I don't know but I think it is something about the new students."

Ron looked at their new friends. "You think we miss something?"

"No, I think we saw something we shouldn't and they cleared our memory"

"I don't think so" said Ron. "They are late starters. They can't perform such advanced spell."

"They are late starters at 6th year! They must be skilled or at least very powerful. It is possible that they work for Voldemort."

"But they are so nice people!" said Harry. "I don't believe that!"

"But you said you have a feeling that you forgot something"

"Yes…"

"And what else it could be?"

"OK. But I think we can't judge them now. Let them be our friends. Just look after them. If they do something strange we will tell Dumbledore."

"I agree" said Ron.

"Uh, OK. But Harry you must be careful." Hermione gave up.

* * *

"Horn, Alexander" 

"GRYFFINDOR"

"How do you think where we will be?" asked Yugi to others.

"If it will look… well, you know, then probably it would be Slytherin" sadly said Ryou.

"Better not" said Marik and pointed to Slytherin's table on very well known boy.

* * *

After Zinchill, David being put into Rawenclaw, Dumbledore stood up to speak. Everybody in the Hall was quiet. 

"As you all see, Sorting is not over yet. These four students will be learning in 6th year. I hope that you'll be friendly and help them in learning. Now Professor McGongall will sort them into their Houses"

Headmaster sat down and Professor McGongall read

"Bakura, Ryou"

Ryou went forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGongall put hat on his spiky hair with some difficulties.

--Well what we have here! Oh my, two minds!--

/You have problems with that/ growled Bakura.

/Bakura, shut up. Um, hat, please sorry. / Ryou quickly apologized.

--The hosts soul belongs to Rawenclaw and Gryffindor equally. But other… Well it has something from Gryffindor and something from Slytherin…--

/ NO, NOT SLYTHERIN/ shouted Bakura.

--Why not?--

/ If I will get there, in Hogwarts will be war /

/ At least you're honest/ smirked Ryou.

--Well, then let it be…--

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ryou happily took off hat and went to Harry and his friends.

"Uh, that was quite long time" said Ron.

"Ishtar, Marik"

Marik sat down and again Professor had some difficulties with hairs.

--Again a normal person!--

/Who do you call normal/ Marik frowned.

--At least you don't have another soul in your head--

/Oh, met Bakura/ Marik smirked.

--Now about your House… Your past shows that you are true Slytherin…--

/NO DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THAT HOUSE! OR I'LL KILL SOME CERTAIN PERSON/

--If you let me finish… But you have changed. Now it's more… hmm, so be it--

"GRYFFINDOR"

Marik walked to Gryffindor's table and sat between Ryou and Ron.

"Logan, Victoria"

Again not so easy to put hat on.

--AGAIN! HOW MANY OF TWO-SOULED CAN BE IN ONE YEAR!--

/Just three/ calmly responded Vanumi.

--At least you are easier. Both truly…--

"GRYFFINDOR"

Victoria smiled and went to her friends. She sat down between Bakura and Marik. They glared at her.

"Just to be sure…" Victoria smiled.

"Mutou, Yugi"

Well, that was the most difficult moment in all Sorting for Professor.

--I hope you really are last with two souls--

/ At least we don't know anybody else/

--Thank God!--

"GRYFFINDOR"

Yugi joined rest of the gang.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, Sorting is over. I hope you'll have a good time this year. But for now – dig in!"

And suddenly all tables filled with food.

"Imagine what would do Joey if he would be here!" smiled Yugi, looking at the table.

"Better not!" laughed Ryou.

"Ron is not better" said Marik, pointing at Ron.

They spent rest of a feast chatting about different things. When everybody had eaten so much that they barely could walk, Headmaster stood up

"I must remind you that Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN. All forbidden things you can check in Mr. Filtch office. Now you may go rest and I hope that this year would be good for us all. But remember, only together we are strong, while alone we are weak."

Yugi, Victoria, Marik and Bakura followed their new friends to the Gryffindor Tower. All Gryfindors stood in front of big painting.

"Ah, new faces!" Fat Lady happily said. "Hei, you, white boy, do you have forgotten brush your hair?"

"Watch your mouth!" Bakura answered in very threatening voice.

Harry stared at _Ryou_. This gentle boy could be so harsh? Somebody had said password and they all went into Gryffindor's common room.

"Yugi, Ryou, Marik, wait a minute" Victoria said.

They waited until all went to their dormitories.

"Guys, what will we do, well you know…" she glanced at her puzzle. "Shall we tell Headmaster?"

"No I don't think so" answered Marik.

"I agree with Marik" said Ryou. "We can't trust them yet. Too many people are after our Items"

"I think we will tell if it would be really important" said Yugi.

"Well, then good-night, boys!" Victoria said and went to the girl's dormitories.

"Good-night" answered rest of them and went to the boy's dormitories.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6 First day

Hello everybody! I apologize for lateness, but I have serious reasons.

I would like more reviews. If you don't write to me, I don't know if there is reason to write at all. You may give suggestions. If they will be interesting I may use them in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I think this part you know very well. If not, see chapter 1.

My computer is reason for little changes. They are:

-hikari to yami-

- -yami to hikari- -

For now it's all.

**CHAPTER 6 – FIRST DAY**

"ARGGG!"

All boys woke from screaming. Marik was wet from head till foots and Victoria stood besides his bed with bowl where obviously had been water.

"Got you!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Marik screamed.

Bakura and Yami were trying not to laugh but it caused much harder laughing. "WAY TO GO VICTORIA!"

"My pleasure" Victoria bowed and went out.

"Why did she do that?" asked Ron still giggling.

"Oh, it's long story. But in few words it is REWENGE!" Bakura couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, for you it's funny" Marik tried to dry his hairs with towel.

"Maybe you won't try to wake us up so early again" Bakura smirked.

"I'll wake her up three in the morning!" Marik proclaimed.

"It won't work" interrupted Harry. "Boys can't get into girls dormitories"

Marik stood so shocked and disappointed.

"You're FINISHED, Tomb Keeper!" Bakura now roared from laughter.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Victoria, Marik, Ron, Harry and Hermione were having breakfast. Marik still glared at Victoria, Victoria sat with her "if you want some more…" face. Yugi, Ryou, Harry and Ron looked at both of them and giggled. Hermione sat surprised about her friends' behavior, but after quick flashback of this morning from Harry, she joined rest of them.

"Here you go, you're new schedules" Professor McGongall give each of them a schedule.

"Hey, first are double Care of Magical Creatures!" said Hermione.

"Interesting how many teeth and tails will be today?" Ron smirked.

"I can't wait!" Yugi beamed "I love animals!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at him then Harry said: "Mostly Hagrid's pets are quite dangerous. Of course he thinks that they are sweetest creatures in the world."

* * *

Harry's warning hadn't left any fear in his new friends. They all went to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey guy's. There are slimeball!" Marik pointed at Malfoy.

"Oh, yes. Care of Magical Creatures like most of our lessons are together with Slytherin" answered Harry.

"Well, well, Potter, Red-Head and Mudbloods."

Bakura took control. "Well, well Hot-air and useless zombies."

"Watch your mouth Mudblood"

"Watch your face and butt, Hot-air."

Ron giggled. Malfoy – Hot-air was something new. But Harry was surprised. It didn't like Ryou. But in second thought he didn't know him.

Before situation got worse, Hagrid came out from his hut. Ryou regained control.

"Toda' I brought you a gif'. I know all of ya lov' unicorn'. An' it's good begin' for new studen'. Pleas' come her' " Hagrid leaded them behind his hut. There stood beautiful unicorn. It was silvery with long legs and sparkling eyes.

"It's very friendly. Who want' touch him?"

Draco Malfoy went forward and raised his hand to touch the unicorn but it started to retreat and dangerously lowered his head.

"Of course, unicorns let touch them only if that person is pure of heart. And how we all know, Darco is not." Hermione concluded.

Yugi had wanted to go next but now he was slightly unsure. After all Yami means darkness.

"Go, Yugi, it's your turn" Harry pushed Yugi forward. Yugi had no choice but to touch the unicorn. Yugi slowly went closer to unicorn. It didn't threaten, but it obviously was cautious.

"I won't harm you." Yugi said in soft and quiet voice. It seemed that Yugi's voice was calming him down and Yugi continued speaking while stroked unicorn's back.

"Well done, Yug'!" Hagrid said "You hav' touch wit' animal' "

And so it continued. Some of the students unicorn didn't let touch him, some could do that. But Marik, Victoria and Ryou went through the same as Yugi. Unicorn felt Shadow Magic, but understand that Shadow Magic users are not so bad.

* * *

"It was strange" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"That unicorn… Well did you notice that it or let touch him or not with four exceptions."

"I didn't understand…" said Hermione.

"Well, mostly if it decided not to let somebody to touch him, then it didn't let. But when it was Yugi or Victoria, Marik or Ryou it was cautious from them but then let them touch him."

"Maybe it needed more time to understand them" Hermione guessed.

"Yes, it could be, but why?"

* * *

"Uh, does Snape always act like today?" Marik asked. They all were having lunch.

"Always. He doesn't like Gryffindors" answered Hermione.

"Hey, look! Next is Defense Against Dark Arts" Ryou looked in his schedule.

"Guess who will be new teacher?" said Ron.

"You don't know?" asked Victoria.

"Every year we have new teacher. They think it's cursed job" answered Harry.

"Yes, and at feast DADA Professor's chair was empty" added Ron.

"There comes Professor McGongall!" Yugi pointed in Professor's direction. "Maybe she knows who the teacher is"

"Yeah!" said Ron and looked at Professor.

"Ah, there you are! I was looking for you" Professor McGongall turned to Harry and rest of them "Harry, I wanted to ask you to teach our new students how to fly."

"Of course! It could be fun." Harry smiled.

"Professor!" Ron turned to Professor. "Professor, do you know who is new DADA teacher?"

"Yes, I know and no, I don't tell" she smiled when looked at Ron's disappointed face. "Don't worry, you'll like this year's Professor." And with that she went back at staff table.

"Harry, you really will teach us how to fly?" asked Ryou.

"Yes. I think we could practice Thursday. Maybe some of you could join our Quidditch team" said Harry.

* * *

They all were sitting in DADA class. Yugi, Victoria, Marik and Ryou were sitting behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. All class was humming – all students were discussing who might be the new Professor. They didn't notice that door was quietly opened and thin man in black robes stood in front of them.

"Hello, students!"

Class went silent and then like an explosion: "PROFESSOR LUPIN!"

"I'm happy that you remember me. Now I want to see how much you have learned while I wasn't your teacher" he waved his wand and on each table landed parchment. "Please, write answers. I won't mark them but I need to know what I must teach to you. And you four" he pointed at Ryou, Marik, Yugi and Victoria "Please come here. We must discuss how you can catch up rest of the class"

* * *

Gryffindors were sitting in their common room.

"DADA is so interesting" said Ryou.

- -I like teacher. I think he is a werewolf- -

-WHAT!-

- -A werewolf- -

Obviously Ryou's surprise was shown on his face because Harry asked:

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

Ryou didn't answered and Victoria put her hand on his shoulder:

"Ryou!"

"What?" he came to his senses.

"Harry asked you a question"

"Sorry! I was thinking. What did you asked?"

"You seemed surprised" Harry said.

"I just thought… Well, is Professor Lupin a werewolf?"

"WHAT!" Marik's mouth fell open.

"Yes, he is" answered Hermione "But he is a good teacher and he isn't dangerous. But how did you know?"

"I don't know…" Ryou didn't know what to tell.

-Bakura, how did you know?-

- -I'm a thief. Remember that. I can notice small things. And I remember what you read- - Bakura smirked at last sentence.

"I think I just read about werewolves and put facts together…"

Hermione was surprised. Even she didn't understand that so quickly.

"Enough of learning today!" Ron put his books in his bag. "Harry, maybe some chess game?"

"No thanks, not today"

"Chess? Can I?" Yami jumped from his place.

"Sure, why not!" Ron was little surprised.

They set figures and started to play. Yami was surprised when figures destroyed each other but accepted that and started to play the best he could. And he won. Five times in a row.

"You're good. You know, Ron is Hogwarts champion" said Harry who had watched all games.

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Since when King of Games is shy?" smirked Bakura.

"Shut up, Tomb Robber" was the answer.

"What did he said?" Hermione asked to Victoria.

"Nothing. It's between them"

"Since when?" Marik frowned.

"Since now" answered Victoria in cold voice.

Marik looked at her. Of course, it wasn't Victoria, it was Vanumi.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Flying

It seems to me that I am writing for just one person. So,** KuramaKitsuneRyu**, it's for you.

**CHAPTER 7 – FLYING**

"FLYING! FLYING! FLYING!" Ryou jumped around Quitdich field.

//RYOU! STOP! YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL! I SAID STOOOOPPP!// "Enough!" hissed Bakura.

/BAKURA! Pleeeease! I'll behave!/ Ryou pleaded.

//You promise?//

/Yes!/

//OK//

And they switched back. Ryou stood and sheepishly smiled.

"Now when Ryou is again with us we could start." Marik said to Harry.

"OK. Listen careful. Stand by your broom and rise your hand how you'll catch it. And now say "UP"!"

"UP!" four voices at the same time said. And four brooms rose.

"Very well! All four in first time. Impressive!" said Harry. "Now sit on it and gently push yourselves from the ground"

They all started to fly.

"It's fun!" said Yugi.

"Hey, it's like a riding a bike. Watch!" and Marik started to fly faster and faster and made few tricks.

"You're good." said Ryou.

"No, I'm the best!" replied Marik.

"Ha! Mudblood on a broom! How pathetic!" Malfoy was standing on a field with his broom. Behind him like dogs were standing Crabble and Goyle without brooms.

"Malfoy, get lost!" Ron said.

"Why? I just came for little practice." Malfoy sat on his broom and flew up. "Now, Harry, I want to see what you have taught to them." He started to fly fast towards Marik.

"Malfoy, don't you dare!" Harry speeded to Malfoy.

"Don't disturb me, Potter! STUPEFY!" he hit Harry in the chest and Harry started to fall.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Hermione yelled from the ground. She gently landed Harry on the ground. And then she looked in the sky.

Yami, Vanumi and Bakura had taken control. Bakura and Marik landed and picked up small stones and put in pockets. Then they flew towards Malfoy from back and started to throw stones. Almost every stone hit Malfoy or his broom.

"HOW DARE YOU, MUDBLOODS! STUPEFY!" Malfoy tried to hit Marik and Bakura but they escaped every spell.

While Malfoy tried to hit Marik and Bakura, Yami flew to him from his right side and with quick move grabbed Malfoy's wand.

"GIVE BACK MY WAND!"

"Catch me first!" Yami smirked.

Yami started to fly so fast that Malfoy couldn't catch him. When Malfoy was quite close Yami threw wand to Vanumi and she speeded on the other side of the field. Now Malfoy chased after Vanumi. Vanumi threw wand back to Yami and Malfoy again had to chase Yami.

"STUPEFY!" two spells from Crabble and Goyle almost hit Malfoy.

"NO YOU FOOLS! YOU MAY HIT ME!"

And few more stones hit Malfoy. Malfoy looked at that side from where had been thrown stones. There were Marik and Bakura, both grinning.

"Hey, Malfoy, want your wand?" called Vanumi.

Malfoy turned to see her, but she threw his wand and hit him between eyes. He was knocked out and fell.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Hermione not so gently landed him on the ground.

"Why you helped him?" Marik landed in front of her.

"It's easier to explain bruises than murder." She calmly answered.

Yami, Vanumi and Bakura landed in front of Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle. Malfoy was again conscious.

"Want some more?" Yami asked.

"Just ask." Bakura added with smirk.

"I'll tell Professor Snape that you attacked me!"

"And I tell Professor McGongall that you attacked Harry first." Vanumi answered to Malfoy. "Now get lost while you can do it on your own."

Malfoy with Crabble and Goyle walked toward castle.

"You all will pay for this!" Malfoy hissed.

Yugi, Victoria and Ryou walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I think we found new team." Harry said. "I think Marik and Ryou are perfect Beaters. Yugi and Victoria are perfect Chasers."

"Really!" all four of them stood surprised.

"Yes, only if you want to play of course."

//Please, Yugi!//

/You want Yami?/

//Yes can I please, please?// Yami pleaded.

/Why not/ Yugi mentally smiled.

//Can I, can I, can I, Ryou please can I?// Bakura jumped in his soulroom.

/If you won't kill anybody…/

//I won't, I promise!//

/How worth is thief's promise?/

//More than anybody's// Bakura's voice now was serious.

//Victoria, please! Can I play?//

/You want?/

//Veeeeeery much! Please?//

/OK, I don't see why not.//

Yugi, Ryou and Victoria changed to Yami, Bakura and Vanumi and together with Marik said: "I'll play!"

"Uh, it's creepy!" Ron said.

"What?" asked Marik.

"When you all in the same time say the same text. This is not the first time you know!"

"OK that's good!" smiled Harry.

"What? That they are creeping me out?!" asked Ron.

"No, that we have almost all team. We must find only Keeper"

"Well, let's get back to the castle" said Vanumi "It's getting dark."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room Yugi, Victoria, Ryou and Marik were doing their homework. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting near the fireplace.

"They are good flyers. It's hard to believe that they had never flown before." Hermione said.

"Yes, I could agree to you. You know, maybe it's only imagination, but I think they changed when they attacked Malfoy. They seemed … different. Except Marik." said Harry.

"When you play Quitditch you change too." said Ron. "Maybe, they are different when they are playing. Or when they need to be different. It's called adaptation."

"You are right. Oh my, I'm staring to get paranoid."

"No, Harry, you are only aware. After all you've been trough it's only natural." said Hermione.

"Hermione" Ryou came near them.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Could you check our essays, please?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione took all four essays and started to read. Yugi, Victoria and Marik came near too.

Hermione finished to read and raised her head. She smiled and said: "They are very good. You all really will catch us soon"

"Thanks, Hermione" Yugi smiled. "You are helping a lot. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to help to those who really learn not use my knowledge to get trough year." Hermione glared at Ron.

"What?!" Ron noticed Hermione's glare.

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

"Wormtail, have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing, m-much, My Lord." Wormtail squeked.

"Tell me!" ordered Voldemort.

"I-In the C-Cairo's Museum is t-tablet, where is shown Rod and Puzzle in the h-hands of Priest and Pharaoh."

"Is there something written?" asked Voldemort.

"Y-Yes, My Lord. Should we steal it?"

Voldemort thought for a while.

"No." he finally spoke. "That fool Dumbledore may understand what we are after. Just pretend like a muggle tourist and take photos. But don't miss anything! Did you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord"

"Then go!" Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail went backwards trough doors bowing.

"This time they even won't understand what had hit them." Voldemort smirked.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Shadows

Hi, everybody who bother to read my story. Like always I do not own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. But Victoria and Vanumi is from my head so don't steal them. ;)

I'm sorry that it took so long, but my inspiration had flew away. Read and tell me how you liked this chapter. Or don't liked. But then call me reasons.

Some things for your consediration:

//yami to hikari//

/hikari to yami/

"speech"

'thoughts'

"speaking Japenese"

"_speaking Ancient Egyptian_"

I know, I'm changing this a lot, but my computer has its own mind. ;)

**CHAPTER 8 – SHADOWS**

"Uh, does anybody know how cup's turning into mouse will help us in our future?" Ron sarcastically asked.

They had just come from Transfiguration and now were heading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Every knowledge may help you." Hermione answered.

"I don't see how." Ron answered. He didn't like Hermione's "you must learn" voice.

"But Ron, she is right." Ryou said.

"Not you too" growled Ron.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't see any use for this knowledge, but from experience knew that nobody knows what they might need.

"Ron, you newer know what you may need." said Yugi.

Harry looked to Yugi. 'No it's only my imagination' Harry thought. And he looked again at their group.

"Wait a second… Where is Victoria?" he asked.

Everybody started to look around. Victoria wasn't there.

"I thought she was behind me just a minute ago!" Marik said.

"Maybe we should go to look after her?" Hermione advised.

"No" Yami had taken over. "I think she is trying to be alone for a while."

Harry looked _Yugi_ in the eyes. 'His eyes… I've never thought that they are red… No not red, they are crimson…'

"If it is so, nobody can find her" Bakura joined to conversation.

"It can't be…" Ron didn't believe.

"Trust us, we have tried." Marik replied.

"But you didn't know magic then, did you?" Harry asked.

"You may try." Bakura frowned.

"I don't think we should. If she wants to be alone why we shouldn't let her?" Hermione said.

"It's the smartest conclusion in last five minutes!" Marik exclaimed.

* * *

"She is gone for three hours!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think we should find her. What if she had met Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"I'll take Marauder's Map" Harry said and went to boy's dormitories.

"Good luck!" Bakura frowned.

"Here it is!" Harry run down the stairs.

"That was quick." Hermione said.

Harry put parchment on the table.

"It's blank!" Marik was surprised.

"Just wait!" answered Ron.

Harry took his wand and touched parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up no good."

And suddenly parchment started to fill with lines. It was Hogwarts map.

"See there are all peoples who are in the Hogwarts grounds. Look there is Professor Snape!" explained Harry.

Bakura's eyes were sparkling. "Nice thing!"

"Tomb Robber, don't even think about it!" Yami warned.

"About what, Pharaoh?' innocently asked Bakura.

"You know what I mean!"

"I have no idea!"

"She is not here!" suddenly said Harry.

"I said so, but NOOOO you don't believe me!" Bakura raised his hands in "why me?" position.

"What will we do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" answered Marik. "We'll wait."

"I don't know how about you, but I 'm going for a walk." Bakura said.

"You - FOR A WALK?" Marik didn't believe his ears.

"Yes and so what? This is a castle not London's streets." and with that Bakura went trough portrait hole.

Yami narrowed his eyes and looked at portrait hole. But then he turned and took his book from the table.

"I think I'll read my book" and he sat in the corner of the common room.

"I think we don't have anything better to do" Marik said and took his book. He sat near Yami.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting near fireplace.

"Have you got any idea why Yugi called Ryou Tomb Robber and Ryou called Yugi Pharaoh?" Hermione quietly said.

"I have no idea…" Harry answered

"Once Ryou called Marik Tomb Keeper." remembered Ron.

"They are quite strange nicknames" said Harry "But maybe they have reasons for them."

"You noticed that Ryou is acting strangely?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! But Yugi too." answered Ron.

"What color are Yugi's eyes?" suddenly asked Harry.

"I don't know. Amethyst I think. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Today they seemed crimson…"

"You don't think he's Voldemort, do you?" Ron still shivered when pronounced Voldemort's name.

"No I don't think." answered Harry.

"But it is so rare color for eyes!" Hermione said.

"He doesn't act like Voldemort, not close. Although sometimes they all seems dangerous. Especially Ryou." answered Harry.

"One more thing" said Hermione. "Why we didn't found Victoria? She couldn't be out of the grounds"

"We don't know her. Maybe she really went out of the grounds" Harry answered.

"But it is quite far. And she can't Apparate" Hermione said.

"Maybe she took the broom?" suggested Ron.

"Maybe you are right." Hermione said.

"Well who wants a chess game?" Ron said aloud.

Yami lifted his head, but at that moment Harry said "I'll play." Yami quietly cursed, but put down book and got up. He came closer and said:

"May I watch?"

"Of course!" answered Ron.

And the game began.

* * *

Bakura was going trough dark corridors. On the walls were some paintings. Some of them were sleeping, others were chatting between themselves. None of them noticed Bakura. He didn't want to be noticed. And that's why he was going like in good old times when he robbed so many tombs and not only them. This place was so far that nobody bothered to come here. 'I like this place' thought Bakura.

//Ryou// he called his hikari.

No answer. Bakura went into Ryou's soul room. Ryou was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Bakura smiled and then frowned 'I'm getting too soft. Damn Ryou!' Bakura continued to go forward. He reached stairs. Bakura went up and opened door. It was Hogwarts West tower. Bakura sat and looked at the view. As far as eye can see was green grass. Somewhere were bushes, somewhere – big old trees. Sky was violet and somewhere red and somewhere golden. It was sunset. Red and gold phoenix flew towards Gryffindor Tower. 'Flame is coming back.' thought Bakura. In the tower was quite strong wind. But it didn't bother Bakura.

"You should come back" said Bakura, still looking at sky. "They are worrying about you."

"How did you find me?" Victoria came out of the shadows. "Ring can't find my Puzzle." Victoria sat near Bakura.

"I used my old skills" answered Bakura. "When they tried to find you, Harry showed us a map where are shown all people in Hogwarts. Then I noticed that this tower is like a desert. Rest is simple like two plus two."

"You won't tell anyone about this place?" asked Victoria.

"Don't worry. I won't. Even Ryou don't know." Bakura answered.

Victoria suspiciously looked at Bakura. He noticed.

"He is sleeping" Bakura explained.

They sat in silence for few more minutes.

"You know, I like your disappearing" said Bakura. "Finding you helps me to be in shape."

"Loosing touch?" Victoria smirked.

"Look at me! I'm talking to you!" Bakura said in desperate voice.

"Is that so bad?" asked Victoria.

Bakura glared. "Few years ago I would at least robbed you."

"People change" said Victoria. Bakura again glared. "And don't glare at me. I have changed too."

"Oh, wait, you was maniacal killer?" sarcastically asked Bakura.

Now it was Victoria's turn to glare. And sometimes, like this time, Seto Kaiba's glare wasn't even close to this one.

"May I ask a question?" Bakura tried to change subject.

"You may try" Victoria answered in voice much alike her dark sides. That was one of the reasons why all of them sometimes had difficulties to understand which one was in control.

"You try to be alone. But you're never truly alone, do you? I mean, Vanumi is still in your head."

"You can block Ryou. Why do you think I can't block Vanumi? Besides she is respecting my need for loneliness." answered Victoria.

"You are strange person, do you know that?" Bakura said.

"Yes and I'm proud of it!" with smile answered Victoria.

"I think we should go now." Bakura stood up.

"Alright. Just wait a second"

Victoria went into corridor between soul rooms. She knocked on Vanumi's door and opened them. Vanumi was sitting on the ground.

"You may come out and take control if you want" Victoria sat in front of her dark side.

"You're OK?" Vanumi looked in her light's eyes.

"Perfectly. Oh, and for your consideration, there is Bakura. Don't try to kill him. He was as nice as he can be." Victoria smiled and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. Have a nice evening!" Victoria smiled and went to her soul room.

"Shall we?" Vanumi stood up.

"Whenever you're ready, Pharaoh."

And in silence they side by side went to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Vanumi and Bakura were near Gryffindor tower. They had to go just one more stairs and one more corridor. They had all this time walked in silence. Suddenly Bakura froze and listened. "Snape is coming" After two second they saw Professor Snape.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" he asked in his chilly voice.

"Standing." Bakura smirked.

"I see, I'm not blind" said Snape, little annoyed.

"Then be more specific" Bakura still grinned.

"What you were doing BEFORE?" Snape was getting angrier with every second.

"Well, first we woke up…" Bakura started to count.

"NO YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" finally Snape exploded.

"Professor, I would like to ask you a question" Vanumi finally spoke. "How many generations must be wizards to be pure-blood?" Her face didn't show anything. She just stood with all her grace that showed royalty and power.

"From the beginning" spat Snape.

"Oh, then pure-blood's ancestor was monkey. OK." her face still didn't change.

"Why you little…" Snape boiled from anger. "I'll take 30…"

"No you don't Severus!" Professor Lupin came around the corner. "Or else I'll show Dumbledore what I saw"

"Remus, you…" Snape turned to Lupin.

"I know, I must be thankful to you and I am. But I won't let you call students in that name and punish them without reason. Now you may go. I'll take them to their dormitories." Lupin said.

Snape glared then turned and went away. Bakura looked after him and when Snape was far enough he turned to Vanumi with wide smile on his face. Not Ryou's gentle, innocent smile, but his. It showed pleasure about his evil nature.

"_I would give away all things I've stole to see this again! His face after your answer was priceless!_"

Vanumi smiled. "_Some people just don't know when to stop._"

"I don't want to be rude, but what were you saying?" Lupin was little surprised of hearing a language what he couldn't even recognize.

"Oh, sorry Professor. It was about Professor Snape" answered Vanumi.

"We should go. He may come back." Professor started to go to the Gryffindor Tower. Bakura and Vanumi followed.

"It was very amusing." Professor smiled "I have never seen or heard anyone speaking to Snape like that since school."

"You were learning together?" asked Bakura.

"Yes, here in Hogwarts. But you must be careful. He can't stand when somebody annoys him"

"Me neither" said Vanumi.

Professor Lupin surprised looked at her but didn't say anything. 'Is this the same girl who I'm teaching? And Ryou…' They reached Fat Lady.

"Professor, thank you" said Vanumi.

"About what?" asked Professor Lupin.

"About that points"

"Oh, that, well, like I said before, I can't let anybody punish students without reason. Besides I liked the idea about monkey." smiled Lupin. "Oh, one more thing. I read your essays. They are good. I'm proud of you four."

"Thank you" answered Bakura. "Good-night, Professor."

"Good-night" and Professor Lupin turned and went away.

Bakura said password and they both went into Gryffindor common room. Yami turned to Vanumi. He didn't say anything, but his face showed "is all OK?". Vanumi smiled and slightly bowed her head. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Victoria, where have you been? We were worrying about you!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not a little child. I can protect myself" Vanumi calmly answered.

"But Malfoy…"

"I'm smarter than he."

Hermione wanted to object, but Vanumi raised her hand. "Don't! He is not first baka in my life"

"Baka?" Hermione was confused.

"Idiot" answered Vanumi. She took a book from her bag and sit besides Marik who was holding his book while had listened in their conversation.

* * *

_Harry stood in huge room. The light in this room came from torches. Floor was from sand color stone and on walls were strange symbols. Harry looked around. In the shadows he noticed four people but he couldn't recognize them. Harry came closer but he still couldn't see their faces. Shadows hide them. Suddenly he heard voices. He couldn't recognize any of them but they seemed very familiar._

"_You can't live in the dark. It will destroy you. But you can't live in light. It will burn you. Life is balance between light and dark. Life is Shadows. Shadows give you light to see, but they don't let you to burn. Shadows give you dark to hide, but they don't let destroy you. Only few can control Shadows. Only few can be so powerful. Good or evil – it's their choice."_

_Figures faded away. Now in front of Harry was a wall with a symbol of an eye._

Harry woke up. He could fell his scar reacting, but it wasn't usual pain. It hurt but differently. 'Where have I seen that eye…?' Harry touched his scar. He turned his head to window and noticed glint of gold. 'Of course! Their pendants! They have that eye! But what it could mean? I must tell this to Ron and Hermione!'

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Quitdditch practise

Hello, again! I finally updated Yay to me! Are this cahpter good? Or you haven't seen worst? Please rewiev me!

Also you all may suggest me what kind of mischief could Bakura and Marik do in Hogsmeade. Did I even spell that right?

But now read the new chapter!

Oh, and remember "_Speech_" - Ancient Egyptian.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – QUITDDITCH PRACTISE**

It was Friday's morning. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ryou, Yugi, Victoria and Marik were having breakfast. Harry was eating his toast and writing something.

"Wha' a' ya' wra'?" Ron said mouth full of his own toast.

"Uh?" was Harry's reaction.

"I think he wanted to say: what are you writing?" said Marik.

"Oh, it's announcement to Gryffindors" Harry answered. "Tomorrow at 10 o'clock we have Quitdditch practice and tryouts. We will choose Keeper."

"And when we would know that?" asked Bakura. "I thought that we are part of the team."

"Uh, I was going to tell you after I would finish writing."

"I see…" was all Bakura's answer and he turned to his salad. Bakura growled something much alike "How he can eat something like this" and switched back with Ryou. Marik almost choked trying not to laugh about Bakura's statement and Harry's face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"He didn't say it to you" Yugi answered to Harry.

"Hey, post is arriving!" Ron said.

Thousands of owls landed on tables White owl landed in front of Marik.

"Hikari!" Marik stroked his owl. He untied letter. "It's from Ishizu?" owl bowed. "Here you go." Marik gave Hikari a piece of his toast. Hikari ate her treat and flew away. Marik read his letter. His face became serious.

"_Follow me" _Marik said and stood up. Yugi, Victoria and Ryou followed his example.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"We have to do something" answered Victoria and followed Marik.

They found empty classroom not very far from Great Hall and went in.

"What happened, Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Read this!" he gave them Ishizu's letter.

"_Dear Marik,_

_You must tell this to others. I think some wizards maybe even Dark Lord is after Millennium Items. I may not have Millennium Necklace anymore but I still can observe. Few days ago strange people took many photos with Nameless Pharaoh's tablet. Too many photos I'd like to say. They were quite strange. All their behavior reminded me all what you have told me about wizards._

_Be careful. All of you. Don't under estimate them._

_Ishizu."_

"We must be extremely cautious" seriously said Vanumi. "Don't go anywhere without wands and cards."

"And remember" said Bakura. "First thing in dangerous situations is Shadow Shield NOT attack"

/Why we can't live normal life?/ sadly said Yugi.

//Destiny has stolen this chance from us// Yami in his spirit form put hand on his light's shoulder.

* * *

"That was strange" said Hermione looking at direction where Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Victoria had gone.

"That's not all" Harry said. "Last night I had a strange dream. Four people told me about people who rule Shadows. They said that life is balance between light and dark and it is Shadows. And they said that these people who rule Shadows may choose to be good or evil. Then these people disappeared and I saw symbol of an eye. The same eye Yugi and Victoria have on their pyramids."

"I think we must start researches. It starts to get too suspicious." Hermione said.

"And what we will look for." Ron asked obviously not happy with this fact.

"We will start with that eye." answered Hermione.

* * *

"MARIK, HURRY! WE MUST BE ON QUITDDITCH FIELD AFTER 10 MINUTES!" yelled Harry.

He, Yami, Bakura and Vanumi were standing in Gryffindor common room.

"I'm coming!" Marik run down the stairs jumping two steps in one time.

"Let's go!" he happily said when reached rest of them.

He like the others had a Firebolt. They had decided to buy these brooms because Harry had told them that they are the fastest of them all.

"Wait for me!" Ron was running to them with his Nimbus 2000, gift from the Harry.

"Where are you going with broom?" Harry was quite surprised.

"I… I would like to try to play Keeper's place" Ron started to get slightly red face.**(1)**

"That's nice" smiled Yami.

"Yeah he is right!" Harry smiled too.

"Where is Hermione? I thought she will look our practice." Ron asked.

" She is on the field. I asked her to tell all that tryouts will start shortly. That's why we must run." answered Harry.

"Now listen to me." Harry spoke to his team. "Yugi, Victoria you will test Keepers. Ryou, Marik you will help me with candidates."

"Yes sir!" Marik and Bakura saluted with smirk.

Harry turned to candidates. They were standing on Quitdditch field in groups. There were few second-years, three from third and fourth year each, some from fifth year; Ron was only one from sixth year and couple of seventh year. Near the field were sitting those who wanted to watch. Mostly they were friends with somebody from candidates.

"It's nice to see you all in our tryouts" Harry started to speak. "In first round you'll have to catch Quaffle at least 5 of 10 times. Those who succeed will continue. I hope you all will do your best."

Harry looked at candidates. Some were nervous, some not. Ron was from first group. Harry smiled to calm his friend. Ron smiled back but still couldn't calm down. Harry turned to his team.

"Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Victoria go up. Yugi, Victoria, first round go easy on them."

"I didn't like that sentence" some of third years quietly said to his friend.

"Me neither" shivered the second.

"Are they really so good?" asked one of the seventh year.

"Believe me, they are, I saw" Ron answered.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Harry asked.

One of third years stepped forward.

"I'll try"

"Name?" asked Harry.

"Alex Stoun" answered boy.

"Go up and do your best. Our Chasers are waiting for you" Harry smiled and wrote boy's name on parchment.

Alex flew to Keeper's place. Marik and Bakura hung in the air on each side of Keeper.

"Start whenever you're ready" Harry said.

"Ready?" Yami asked to Alex.

"Yes!" answered boy.

Yami looked to Vanumi, Bakura and Marik, each of them nodded.

"Then let's start!"

Yami and Vanumi few times passed Qaffle between them then Yami throw it into ring. Alex didn't catch it but was close to it. Second time throw Vanumi. Alex almost slipped it but caught it. In the end he had caught Qaffle five times.

"Very good. You have passed first round." Harry greeted Alex on the ground. "Next"

And so it went on. Nine of them passed first round, including Ron. Second round was harder. Yami and Vanumi didn't just pass Qaffle. They started to fly around. This round passed only four of them. Ron and some David Whait were in lead. After third round only Ron and David were left.

"Now who will catch more than other will be Keeper." Harry said. "David first."

David flew to the goals. Yami held Qaffle and speeded away. Vanumi flew after him but little bit higher. Yami throw Qaffle, Vanumi caught it and speeded towards David and throw Qaffle backwards to Yami. Yami caught it and finally throw to David. He caught it. Totally he caught five.

"Now Ron it's your turn." Harry said to his friend after David had landed.

Ron shivered and got up to the goals.

"Ready, Ron?" Vanumi smiled to Ron.

"Yes, I think so." Ron answered and smiled very forced smile.

"Then let's go!" said Vanumi and speeded right in the sky with Qaffle in her hands. Yami hung in the middle of the field and watched Vanumi. And suddenly he speeded right on the Ron. Few meters from Ron he caught Qaffle which fell from the sky because Vanumi had thrown it. Yami dived and Vanumi followed. Yami threw Qaffle back to Vanumi and she threw it to Ron. He almost missed but in last second caught it. Totally he caught five.

"Tie!" Harry said. "You'll have to try again!"

"Oi, King and Queen of Games can't decide who they like!" Bakura, who all this time was unusual normal, smirked.

"King and Queen of Games? Why did you call them that?" Harry was puzzled.

"That's a long story. Tell you later." Marik answered.

"Hey, where is Victoria?" Marik looked around.

"I'm right behind you two." Vanumi answered from Bakura's and Marik's back.

They turned to see her and saw evil smirk on her face and that she was pointing her wand at something above their heads. They looked up and saw big rock hanging over them. Vanumi released the spell and rock fell. Bakura's and Marik's eyes widened, they yelped and in enormous speed flew away. Vanumi didn't let rock fall to the ground. She levitated it and threw it back to the field's side.

"YOU MAD, PSYCHOTIC, BAKA PHARAOH! BE RA DAMNED IN ALL YOUR LIFES!" Bakura screamed.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Harry already was near them on his broom. "YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!"

"Not close." Vanumi smiled.

"NOT CLOSE! If that was "not close" I don't want to know what is!" Harry was shocked by _Victoria's_ behavior.

"They both are like rats. It's impossible to get rid of them." Vanumi smirked.

"We are WHAT?!" Marik almost exploded.

"My, my Keeper and Robber were scared." Yami smirked.

"We WEREN'T!" Marik protested.

"Yeah, she couldn't kill us even with mountain!" Bakura added.

"Then no harm done and we could continue tryouts. Although it seems that our watchers would like to see more" he nodded to the side where all who wasn't on the field were. Some were gaping, some cheering, others sat shocked. Vanumi looked at them, smirked and flew closer to them.

"The show is over. Now we will continue tryouts." She said like this all was just a show for fun.

Harry looked at her with suspicions, but then said: "David, up!"

David, who all this time was so confident, now was shaking. But he got on his broom and flew towards goals. Yami and Vanumi flew around and passed Qaffle. After few quite dangerous tricks Vanumi threw Qaffle. David didn't catch. Second time wasn't better. Totally he caught one Qaffle. Harry was little surprised. But now it was Ron's turn. Yami and Vanumi weren't less skilled but Ron caught Qaffle five times.

"We have Gryffindor Keeper!" Harry said with happiness in his voice. He flew to David. "You are very good. You could be second Keeper" he said to David.

"No, thanks" David answered "Not with those mad guys… and girl"

"They aren't so bad" Harry defended his team.

"Yeah, right" David frowned and turned to go away but in last second stopped and turned to Harry. "Be careful." And with that he went away.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yugi, Ryou, Victoria and Marik were sitting in common room. Ron looked like ready to fly without broom. He had gotten congratulations and suggestions from almost every Gryffindor. Finally they all sat alone.

"Marik" Harry turned to Marik. "You promised to tell me something."

"Really? About what?" Ryou asked.

"Why you and him" Harry pointed at Marik "called Yugi and Victoria King and Queen of Games"

"Well it's easy to explain" Marik told "You see it's almost impossible to beat them in every strategic game."

"Yugi got his title when he won Duelist Kingdom" Ryou continued. "Nobody was able to take away this title."

"Until we met Victoria" Marik smiled. "She was able to beat him. It's impossible to know what will be the result of the game when they fight each other."

"That's why I'm Queen of Games" Victoria finally spoke. "But unlike Yugi's title my title isn't official."

"That's why I could win Yugi in the chess! It isn't fair!" Ron joked.

"In that case we can't loose this year in Quitdditch" Harry smiled.

"I have a question" Hermione said "What is Duelist Kingdom?"

"It was tournament" Yugi explained. "World's best Duelists were fighting for the chance to duel the Duel Monsters creator Maximilion Pegasus"

"What is Duel Monsters?" asked Harry.

"It's a card game" Yugi took out his deck. "We are playing with cards like these"

Harry looked at Yugi's deck.

"It's amazing."

"Yeah, we think the same." Victoria smiled.

* * *

"Nothing!" Hermione hit the book "I can't believe! It's first time that we can't find anything!"

She and Ron and Harry were sitting in library besides a HUGE pile of books.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron said. "It IS possible that books don't know everything."

"Hey guys!" Harry interrupted them.

"What Harry?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Look at this!" he pointed in a book.

Hermione looked at this symbol.

"It could be the same. It is little bit different but it seems the same" she said.

"_Eye of Horus_" Harry started to read. "_Also known as Eye of Ra, Eye of Wisdom or Eye of Darkness. In Ancient Egypt only Pharaoh and his Priests had a right to use this symbol._ That's all."

"Nothing much" Hermione seemed disappointed "But at least it's something."

"Yeah, only without meaning" Ron said.

"Not true" Harry said. "We at least know that their pendants are from Ancient Egypt."

"Or they are simple souvenirs" Ron sarcastically added.

"I doubt it. These pendants are from gold. They would be too expensive for simple souvenirs." Hermione objected.

Harry sat with thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Yugi and Victoria are wearing upside-down pyramid. I once saw that Ryou had some kind of ring-alike pendant with the same eye on it…"

"Yes and what about it?" Ron asked.

"It makes only three persons. But in my dream were four…" Harry thoughtfully said. "I think it could mean that Marik also has some connection to all this."

"And this could be connected to their nicknames." Hermione said.

"But does Victoria have one? I mean besides Queen of Games?" Ron asked.

"Yes she has." Harry answered. "Ryou or Tomb Robber, how they all call him, called her Pharaoh. The same as Yugi."

"Female – Pharaoh! It's impossible!" Ron said.

"Nothing is impossible." replied Harry.

"Yeah, remember Cleopatra" added Hermione. "But still we don't know anything."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**(1)** I know that Ron became a Keeper in 5th not 6th year but in my story he isn't Keeper yet.

Good-by and remember REWIEV AND YOU WILL GET MORE!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

I apologize for such a lateness but I warned you. So here you go, another chapter of my story. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10 – HOGSMEADE**

Marik opened his eyes. It was still dark. He looked around. Everybody was sleeping. Flame slept besides Yugi. Ryou's Night had decided to sleep besides his master rather than in owlery. Hikari, Marik's owl had decided the same. Even Harry's Hedwig for unknown reason slept with Harry. And Pig, Ron's tiny owl had followed Hedwig.

Marik blinked. And he blinked again. Slowly on Marik's face spread wide grin. He slowly got up and dressed. He tucked Millennium Rod under his robes and took his wand. His silver wand sparkled in that little what was coming from outside. If it was possible, his grin became even wider. He quietly went closer to doors. 'Better be safe' he thought. Marik raised wand. He mixed little bit of Shadow Magic with this modern magic and waved wand.

KABOOM!!!!

Pets started to fly around. Night attacked Marik.

"You're not better than Bakura!" Marik run away.

Harry was looking for glasses, Yugi had fallen out of bed but Bakura fully awake stood with knife in his hands.

"What is that?" still sleepy Ron pointed to Bakura's knife.

Bakura blinked and hid knife behind his back.

"What?" he pretended to be Ryou.

"What was in your hand?" asked Ron and yawned.

Knife behind Bakura's back disappeared in the Shadow Realm and Bakura show his hands to Ron.

"In which one?" he innocently asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to sleep." and Ron immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Marik peeked from his hiding place. 'It seems that coast is clear' He got out of the space between fireplace, wall and big chair. His eyes gleamed. 'Nice…' And suddenly somebody poked him. He slowly turned and saw Vanumi. She was fully dressed and held a heavy book. But what took Marik's attention were her eyes. In those eyes he could see Bakura's pleasure to get revenge and kill and Yami's anger. On top of it was her strange eye color. Her eyes, like Victoria's, were steel blue with some brown dots and with yellowish lines, which sometimes made those eyes to look green. This kind of look was creepy.

Vanumi raised book.

"What are you…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Vanumi knocked him out with book.

* * *

Sun had risen. In fireplace last flames could be seen. Vanumi were half-sitting, half-laying on the couch. She read a book what lay besides her on the couch. Shadow sat besides her master.

"Good morning Vi… _oh, sorry Vanumi_" Ryou greeted "_Where is she?_"

Vanumi raised her eyebrow.

"_And how do you think?_" she sarcastically asked "_Gone for a walk?_"

Ryou scratched his head.

"_Oh, yeah, stupid question…_"

A big yawn came from stairs.

"Good morning everybody!" Yugi yawned again.

"Somebody has seen Marik?" Bakura suddenly pushed Ryou out of control.

/Hey!/ Ryou tried to regain control.

//Stay calm, Hikari, I have some things to do// Bakura pushed Ryou back.

/Fine!/ Ryou pouted and closed his soulroom's door.

"Why do you need him, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"_I want to kill that stupid Tomb Keeper!_"

"Hey, what's up?" Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"Hey, guys, nothing much." Yugi answered.

Bakura tried to make puppy-eyes for Vanumi but failed to make them to look like they should be. Vanumi smirked and pointed near fireplace. Bakura grinned and went toward it. By the time Bakura got near there could be heard a groan and Marik got up from the ground holding his hand on his forehead. Ron came near.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much, she hit me." Marik answered.

"Who?" Ron didn't quite catch the meaning.

"Who, who, Va…" Marik make a fake cough "Victoria" he finished and lowered his hand.

Suddenly Bakura almost fell from laughter. Ron's eyes widened and Harry came near.

"Dark Arts Through Ages. Isn't that a book Victoria is reading?"

"The same." reply came from Vanumi.

"_Oh, that's even better! I won't kill you! You will have to stay that way!_" Bakura still laughed.

"That I call a heavy reading" Yugi giggled.

"Maybe somebody could be so kind and tell me what is so funny about me?" Marik still didn't catch up.

"Oh, nothing, she just printed her book's title on your forehead." Yugi grinned.

"She WHAT!" Marik screamed and run away.

After minute he ran back.

"You will pay!"

"Make me!" Vanumi grinned.

/Darkness…/ Victoria spoke to Vanumi.

//Yes, my light?// Vanumi turned full attention to her light side.

/You've done?/

//I had my fun, thank you//

/You're not better than Bakura./ Victoria jokingly shook her head.

//The same goes for you.// Vanumi smirked and retreated to her soulroom.

"… make your hair pink, hide your things, wake you as early as possible, burn your essays…" Marik was counting things that he would like to do.

"Oh, really? Like you have enough guts to do that!" Victoria interrupted Marik.

"I'm not a coward!" Marik tried to hit Victoria with closest thing – some forgotten book, but Victoria moved just enough to escape the flying book. Victoria smirked. Marik blinked. "Oh, it's you…"

"I'm going to eat. Soon lessons will start" Victoria said and got up.

She went to the portrait hole.

"Wait for me!" Yugi ran to her and Bakura followed.

"I'm going to Madam Promfey" Marik said still angry and turned to leave.

When Marik had gone, Hermione came from girls' dormitories.

"Good morning, guys"

"Good morning, Herm" Ron and Harry answered simultaneously.

"Can we speak?" Hermione seriously asked.

"Yes, of course" Harry answered.

"When I came down, I saw Ryou…" Hermione started to speak but Ron interrupted.

"How could you see him? He just left!"

"Don't interrupt me, Ron" Hermione said. "I was standing there for a while. Now listen. When I came down FIRST TIME, I saw Ryou and he said good morning to Victoria. He started to say her name but then stopped and said something I didn't understand. And then they both spoke in strange language."

Ron wanted to say something and Hermione noticed it.

"No Ron it wasn't Japanese. It sounded different. You heard it too when Ryou started to laugh."

"What about it? They just know one more language." Harry said.

"I didn't recognize it. But what turned my attention and why I didn't come down – when he stopped saying her name it looked like he had mistaken somebody with her."

"It's impossible! There isn't anybody who he might mistake with her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Hermione said.

"But…" started Harry but didn't finish, because other Gryffindors were coming. "We'll finish later"

* * *

Dark room in dungeons, filled with many smells. On every shelf stood cauldrons with something in them and yellowish labels on them. This was Snape's classroom. Everybody worked in complete silence. Well, at least Gryffindors. Although even Slytherins didn't make too much noise.

Victoria was working with Ryou. Yugi worked with Marik. After first lesson they had learned not let two of them together. Or more precisely, Bakura and Marik. The reason was that Bakura, Marik and many dangerous things always means trouble.

For the first time from first lesson Snape was ignoring Ryou and Victoria. Completely. And they both were thankful. Their potions had never been perfect, but they were good. But that didn't stop Snape of making comments.

//Victoria.// Vanumi seriously called.

/Yes, Vanumi?/ Victoria responded.

//You should let me take over. You know we should be prepared. I think you know what consequences could be after my 'monkey speech'//

Victoria mentally chuckled about Vanumi's statement.

/OK. We have finished our potion. You can do the rest./

Victoria and Vanumi switched places. Ryou had finished filling the small cauldron for potion marking.

"Give me that, Ryou." Vanumi quietly said to Ryou.

Ryou turned and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing?! Why are you out?"

"Haven't Bakura told you what we have done to Snape?" Vanumi raised her eyebrow.

"Oh that!" Ryou remembered.

"I think you understand." Vanumi smiled and took the small cauldron.

She turned in a way that nobody could see what she was doing. Shadows swirled around cauldron and then disappeared. Vanumi smirked. The rest of the class stood and slowly started to give Snape their potions. Vanumi stood and joined rest of them. She placed Victoria's and Ryou's potion next to Harry's and Ron's. She was the last that turned to leave. When she was in the middle of classroom, there was a sound of breaking glass. She turned around and saw that Harry's and Ron's potion cauldron had been broken, but the cauldron that she had put on the table, were rolling away from Snape's table. Snape stared at rolling cauldron.

"You cannot break it." Vanumi smirked and crossed her arms.

Snape turned his attention to Vanumi and glared. Vanumi didn't even flinch.

"I could be anything but not stupid. I very well know consequences of my action, Professor."

All class just stared at her, except Yami, Bakura and Marik. They just smirked.

"And may I know what have you done?" Snape asked annoyed.

"I just cursed cauldron." Vanumi said. "You cannot break it. You cannot damage potion in it. You cannot do anything but mark it. And you don't want to know what will happen if you mark it incorrectly."

"Are you threatening me?" Snape's voice couldn't be chillier, but Vanumi just smirked.

"No, Professor, it's a merely an advice." Vanumi said and went to her table and started to pack her things.

Snape took unbroken cauldron and placed it besides rest of them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I see that you will…"

"Oh, that's all right, Professor, here I got more!" Harry put another cauldron.

Snape stared at the next cauldron. Apparently Harry had learned from his fifth year this trick.

"Fine, put it there." Snape pointed at table.

You could almost see steam coming from his ears.

Everybody had packed and started to leave. Outside Snape's classroom everybody started to chat. Mostly it was "did you see that?", "did you see Snape's face" and so on.

"Vanumi." Yami said to Vanumi. "I didn't think that you are so careless..."

"Oh, come on, Pharaoh…" Marik interrupted Yami.

Yami glared at Marik.

"Could you be so kind and let me finish?" He turned to Vanumi. "I must say that I found it highly amusing."

Bakura and Marik froze and on their faces were shown pure sock.

"What?!" was all what Yami could say.

Bakura and Marik finally got over their shock and started to laugh madly.

"It's unbelievable! Pharaoh likes mischief! And he said it so right that it sounded so wrong!" Bakura managed to say between laughs.

"What is wrong with them?" Hermione came near.

"They are having fun." Vanumi smirked.

"Thanks a lot!" Yami sarcastically said.

"Oh, fine… I guess." Hermione was little bit confused. "Well, hmm, I wanted to ask, how did you curse that cauldron?" Hermione was quite eager to learn that.

"I… um, I…" Vanumi didn't know what to answer.

//Little help here!// there were slight trace of panic in her voice.

/How should I know what to do? Bakura is Thief here!/ Victoria answered defensively.

Bakura smirked. He saw obvious ask for help in Vanumi's eyes.

"We had little help from outside. But we promised keep it in secret. So I'm sorry but we won't tell you." Bakura told in a voice that showed that arguing was pointless.

Hermione was disappointed.

"Well, then I'm going." She said and went away.

Yami, Marik, Bakura and Vanumi looked how Hermione went away. Finally they were last that stood in the hallway.

"Fhoo, that was close!" Marik wiped away non-existent sweat from his forehead.

* * *

It was Saturday in Hogsmeade. The weather was good and all Hogwarts students enjoyed trip to the town. Yami, Vanumi, Bakura and Marik were walking together. For their surprise they all morning had not seen Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had reached first houses of the town when Bakura grabbed Marik's arm and dragged him somewhere.

Yami raised his eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"No." Vanumi smiled.

"If they will get in trouble I will SO not help them." Yami crossed his arms.

"Let them have fun." Vanumi put her arm on Yami's crossed arms.

"Fun?" Yami's eyebrow shot up again. "Fun for them means complete destruction, mayhem, chaos and so on."

"You cannot stop them" Vanumi warmly smiled and brushed Yami's blond wisp off his face. "For you are the same as them, deep in your heart. Maybe not this destructive, but still you have wicked sense of humor."

Yami looked in Vanumi's eyes and warmly smiled. "If you think so, my love, but the same goes for you."

Vanumi lightly laughed. "It seems so. So tell me, what was your Hikari's excuse?"

"He wanted to sleep." Yami smirked. "And yours?"

"Need to think." Vanumi smirked too. "They become more similar to us with every day."

"They are part of us after all." Yami smiled. "Well, if our Hikaris were so generous, we could use this day as good as we can." Yami made a gesture towards town's center. "Shall we?"

Vanumi smiled and nodded. "With pleasure."

And they both headed into the town.

* * *

"Do… You... Have… Ouch! Drag me like that?" Marik tried not to fall, Bakura just ran too fast.

"Fine!" Bakura suddenly stopped and released Marik.

Marik didn't wait that and ran into Bakura. Bakura didn't fall, but Marik did.

"Ouch!" Marik stood up and rubbed his but.

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Whiner."

"And could you tell me why you dragged me here!" Marik hadn't heard Bakura's insult.

"Did you leave your brain behind or what?" Bakura leaned against wall and crossed his arms. "Malfoy is a pain in ass. Yes?"

"Yes…" Marik blinked. "But what…"

"You want to get revenge. Yes?"

"Yes and so…" Marik scratched his head.

"Malfoy is in Hogsmeade." Bakura patiently continued. "Got it?"

Suddenly Marik grinned.

"Oh, I get it now!" he rubbed his hands together. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "But what about Ryou?"

Bakura smirked. "We had a deal. He won't interrupt us."

"Nice…"

* * *

Malfoy with his usual guard dogs were walking around Hogsmeade.

'Where is Potter? I haven't seen him all morning.' Malfoy sneered. 'Probably hiding!'

Suddenly he felt that something is missing. He turned around. His eyes widened then narrowed.

'Where those two idiots have gone? Oh, probably gone to find something eatable…'

Malfoy one more time looked around then turned to go away, but at that moment his eyes glazed. After a moment his eyes returned to normal. He turned to opposite direction and headed towards hill.

Soon all houses had been left behind and Malfoy went up to hill.

'They must be somewhere near…'

Malfoy still went forward. Trees become darker with every Malfoy's step. Malfoy looked up. Sky was very dark.

'Probably rain is coming. Funny, it didn't seem that way just a moment ago…'

Suddenly Malfoy's eyes almost rolled out of his skull. Everywhere was pitch black. Just some streaks of purple color. All purple and black mist danced around him. It almost seemed that it was alive. Malfoy was sweating. Suddenly he noticed two hooded figures circling around him.

'Death Eaters? No, they wouldn't do that; they would know who I am!'

Malfoy started to panic. He noticed that both figures were holding hands on something metallic.

'Swords! They are not Death Eaters for sure!'

Malfoy nervously looked around for exit. Suddenly he noticed that both hooded figures had left between them a free space. Malfoy sprinted between them and disappeared in mist. One of hooded men raised hand. He was holding some cards.

"Come to my aid, my faithful servants!"

With flash of golden light there stood group of human alike figures which seemed to be torn out of their eternal peace. Among them stood knight who held his head in arms. Malfoy ran out of the mist right into knight.

"What?! How…"

"In the land of living dead we have feast today."

The figures come closer. One of them raised his eyes. Blood red eyes shone through the black mist, nothing more.

"And you will be the main food…"

A chilling laughter filled the air. Both figures raised their swords over Malfoy's head. Malfoy shreaked and passed out.

Mist disappeared and with it Shadow Monsters. There were left only Malfoy and both figures. They took off hoods and revealed white-haired and sand-haired boys laughing their heads off.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Hello, everybody who is at least trying to read this piece of... art. Ha, I bet you thought some other word. No, I'm not dead yet. But for great disappointment to me and my few readers, I'm not and will not be able update very often and much. So bare with me.

Hope you like this one.

* * *

**  
**

**CHAPTER 11 – GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTERIN**

_The Hogsmeade Saturday's early morning_

_Sands. Everywhere only sands and clear, blue sky. Harry stood in the middle of nowhere. He slowly started to walk. Suddenly Harry heard heart piercing scream. Scream of a child. Harry started to run like it was his own life at stake. He can't let somebody to be hurt. Not again. Not a child. He run so long time that it seemed like eternity. And with every step he heard new scream. At some point he started to hear not only screams but also sobs and pleas for mercy. And every scream and plea was answered with merciless laughter. Finally he reached place from where came screams. There were full of black-robed men, among them stood Lucius Malfoy. Harry made a face from disgust. Malfoy was pointing his wand at young boy. Boy couldn't be more than five years old. Malfoy sneered and… _

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Boy fell and screamed. A man, apparently his father, tried to break free from other Death Eater's grip and screamed for mercy. Malfoy lifted spell and boy stopped to scream. He just sobbed unable to get up anymore. Man fell on his knees._

"_Stop, not anymore, please, I'll translate, I'll do anything, just leave him, don't hurt him anymore…"_

"_Wise choice, our Lord will be pleased if you translate those hieroglyphs. Disappoint him and your child will die in front of your eyes." Lucius Malfoy was pleased._

"Monster!" Harry hissed and only then noticed that he was looking in Hermione's face and Ron was standing besides.

"Who is monster?" Ron was worried. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry took deep breath.

"I'm OK, but we must go to the Dumbledore."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of huge gargoyle statue.

"Cherry lollipop." Harry said password.

"How did you know password?" Ron asked.

Hermione meanwhile just shook her head about oh-not-so-unexpected password of Headmaster's office.

"Dobby told." Harry answered to Ron.

Stone gargoyle rose up and revealed spiral stairs. All three of them started to go up the stairs. Finally they reached huge oak doors.

"Harry, you really think that he will be in his office?" Ron unbelievably asked.

"I hope so." Harry sighed and knocked.

"Come in." came Headmasters reply.

Harry opened door.

"Professor, I need to speak with you."

"Come in Harry, and you too, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger." Headmaster smiled and his eyes behind half-moon spectacles shined like always.

But there was more than that in his eyes. He was tired. Tired of this war. He held responsibility of thousands of lives. Lives of his precious students. But not only. Since magical world has finally accepted fact that Voldemort was back, almost all of them hoped that Dumbledore would save them. That is all what you get if you are the strongest wizard in the country. And Dumbledore was tired of that all. But Harry needed him. Needed more than any other. For only him could defeat Voldemort. And no one had deserved such a curse. That's why he had to be strong.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore motioned towards three big chairs. "What bothers you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as all of them sat down.

"I had a dream…" Harry slowly started to speak.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "I thought that you understand Occlumency's importance?"

"I understand… I really do…" Harry's face shadowed. Memories of his beloved godfather's death washed over him like a cold water. He took deep breath and put memories aside. Now there were more important things to do. "This time it was different. I wasn't looking through Voldemort's… Oh, for God's sake, Ron, grow up!" Harry really didn't need Ron's flinching right now. "As I was saying, I wasn't looking through Voldemorts eyes; in fact there wasn't Voldemort at all. So I think it wasn't Voldemorts thoughts. But there was Lucius Malfoy. And some other Death Eaters." Harry glanced at Dumbledore. But Dumbledore just nodded, showing that he was listening. "They had captured father and son. The child couldn't be older than five years. And they were using _Crucio_ to torture child and they apparently wanted to make that man translate something. I think Malfoy mentioned hieroglyphs. Then I woke up." Harry finished and waited for Dumbledore's answer.

"And what made you come to me, why this dream seemed so important?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortably. Really, why it seemed so important? He wasn't seer after all, was he?

"I… I don't know. It seemed so real… and I usually don't dream about Lucius Malfoy." Harry said while thinking that floor seems more attractive than someone's eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy isn't someone you want into your dreams. So tell me, Harry, was there something that could represent place where it happened?"

Harry raised his head. "There was sand. I think it was desert."

"Desert, you say? All right, Order will check. I believe you don't want others to know that you had this dream?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, Harry shook his head. "All right." Dumbledore stood up. "You should go and enjoy Hogsmeade. Or whatever you are going to do."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and Dumbledore lead them to the doors. Near the doors Harry stopped and turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are welcomed. You know, Harry, you always can come to me, I will help if it would be possible."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards Hagrid's hut. Behind them were castle and to the left was lake. Behind Hagrid's hut was Forbidden Forest. Air was quite chilly. It was November after all.

"Guys, you really could go to the Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Harry, we already decided that we don't want to go to the Hogsmeade without you." Hermione answered.

"But Yugi and the others?" Harry really didn't want to steal his friends' holidays outside Hogwarts grounds.

"They'll be fine." Hermione sharply answered.

Harry sighed with defeat. "Well, I tried."

They stopped at Hagrid's door. Harry raised his hand and knocked. Fang barked and there could be heard footsteps inside the hut. Door opened and revealed Hagrid's head.

"Oh, it's ya'! Come in, come in!" Hagrid opened door further and stepped aside. "I thought that you will go to the Hogsmead'?"

"Not today, Hagrid." Hermione replied.

They all sat down around table near fireplace.

"What's new in the Order?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Nothin' new. Death Eater' ar' unnaturally quiet. And wha' abou' you?" Hagrid poured some tea for everyone and sipped from his cup.

All three Gryffindors exchanged a glance and then Harry replied: "Nothing very interesting."

"Hagrid, what are you thinking about transfers?" Hermione asked.

"Interestin' bunch, I say." Hagrid replied.

"I say they are strange bunch rather." Ron said.

"Wha' ya' mean?" Hagrid leaned back in his chair, which made quite interesting noises.

"Haven't you seen their double behavior?" Harry asked.

"Wha' ya' mean by that, I can't quite catch the meanin'?" Hagrid raised his eyebrow.

"It means that sometimes they are nice and friendly and sometimes they seem dark and dangerous." Hermione said.

"And then their nicknames…" Ron added thoughtfully.

"Wha' nicknames?" Hagrid was puzzled.

"We have heard that they call Yugi – King of Games or Pharaoh, Ryou – Tomb Robber, sometimes they call him by surname – Bakura, sometimes by name. Then there is Victoria, they call her Queen of Games or Pharaoh, and Marik is called Tomb Keeper. Although they explained King and Queen of Games part." Harry explained.

"Well, I don't think it matte'" Hagrid stroked his beard. "People act differently in different situations. And about their nicknames… You don't know them as long as they know each othe' as I understand tha' they know each othe' quite a long time."

"I hope that you are right, Hagrid, but still they are strange. How could they skip five years if they didn't know ANYTHING about magic before?" Hermione didn't give up.

"There ar' you wrong." Hagrid smiled.

"What you mean?" Ron was first to voice their question. "You mean that they were using magic without teaching?"

"No I didn't say tha'" Hagrid shifted. "Dumbledore said that their magic is unnaturally strong. And wha' is more interestin' - Ministry of Magic couldn't trace them until this yea' but so strong magic never develops in such short time."

"So they were using magic before?" Harry asked.

"NO! I've shouldn' tell ya' tha', I've shouldn' tell you!" Hagrid jumped and ushered them out. "You mus' go, I have work to do. Go, go, see you in lesson!"

Hagrid pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of his hut and closed the door. They all blinked at door.

"Well…" Ron slowly spoke "that was something interesting."

"That means that we must be careful." Hermione seriously spoke and started to go towards castle. "It means that something there isn't like it should be. There is something we don't know, but we should."

* * *

The week passed quite normally. All students chatted about upcoming game Gryffindor VS Slytherin. McGonagall had not given any homework, saying that they will manage to do it later. Snape was… well, he was Snape. Also there were spreading rumors which was saying that Malfoy had finally cracked.

And so the great Saturday had come. All morning Slytherins had made nasty comments about Gryffindors. However, they got back nastier and crueler jokes about themselves from Bakura and Marik.

The Gryffindor team was eating breakfast. Well, almost all team. Ron was staring at his plate. His face was as white as Bakura's hair.

"Ron, you must eat!" Harry tried to persuade his friend.

"I… I can't" Ron shook his head.

"Ron, come on, we don't need you to pass out in the middle of the game." Hermione as always were there.

This time Ron just shook his head and gulped. What the Golden Trio didn't notice was that the rest of the team, namely Bakura, Yami, Marik and Vanumi were exchanging glances and Bakura smirked. After next "Ron, you must eat" – "I can't" Bakura exploded.

"For Ra sake, Ron, eat or I swear I'll make you, I don't want some pathetic excuse for a Keeper as my teammate!" Bakura had risen to his feet and leaned forward. Now he was face-to-face with Ron. "EAT!"

Ron grabbed his toast and started to eat while looking at Bakura who seemed quite unstable and his eyes gleamed madly.

"Nice boy!" Bakura smirked and sat down.

"That wasn't nice!" Hermione glared at Bakura.

"But effective!" Bakura replied and continued to eat.

Hermione just huffed but didn't say anything more. For Harry's relief Ron ate normal amount of food. Well, normal for Ron. Although Bakura's behavior and looks made him think about their safeness around these transfers.

* * *

Finally all Gryffindor team were standing on the field in their red and gold robes holding their brooms and waiting Slytherin team on the field. Gryffindor's equipment was quite excellent. Five Firebolts and one Nimbus 2000 wasn't some joke. Of course, Slytherins had newer models as Draco Malfoy had bought his Seeker place again, but these brooms weren't much faster and with skills it was quite easy to overrun them.

"Gryffindors, you will be toasted! Especially you, Potter." Malfoy snarled as he approached middle of the field.

"Oy, Malfoy, after this match you won't need to dye your hair. They will be naturally white" was Bakura's reply together with his usual I-can-make-you-to-beg-for-death face.

Malfoy lost his words and Gryffindors minus Harry and Ron darkly chuckled, especially Bakura and Marik.

"Captains, shake your hands!" Madame Hooch commanded. After this command was unwillingly done, Madame Hooch continued. "I want fair game!" she glanced at Slytherins. "Now all in the air!" She blew her whistle and as all players shot up, she released balls. The game had begun.

Yami and Vanumi were flying near each other. Bakura and Marik were on the each side of the field ready to strike. Harry shot up above everybody else and watched his team. Ron was flying around hoops and muttered something. Malfoy were flying near Harry, he carefully watched every move Harry made. Slytherin Keeper was hanging in the air near Slytherin hoops and carefully watched Yami and Vanumi. One of the Slytherin Chasers was almost as high in the air as Vanumi but other were closer to the ground and he was first to catch Qaffle. However, Slytherin Beaters were in worst position than Bakura and Marik. Marik was first to hit Bludger and it flew straight ahead onto Slytherin Chaser who was holding Qaffle. He rolled over to avoid crash but it caused him to loose Qaffle. Right bellow him Yami caught it. Without thinking twice Yami shot straight to the Slytherin goals. Meanwhile Bakura and Marik skillfully redirected all Bludgers back to the Slytherin Beaters who tried to hit Yami. Seeing their Beaters unlucky moves, Malfoy speeded right in front of Yami, thus blocking his way. Yami sharply turned to the left to avoid collision and in middle of a turn he caught a glimpse of Vanumi's hair and threw Qaffle that way. Vanumi caught Qaffle and with few maneuvers around Malfoy and both Slytherin Chasers she flew close enough to Slytherin hoops to score and throw Qaffle. Slytherin Keeper saw Qaffle coming and flew to guard hoop. He almost blocked Qaffle but at that moment well aimed Bludger send him spiraling downwards and from middle of the field came "Bullseye!" and Bakura and Marik attempted something alike victory dance on the brooms.

And so one of the biggest games of a year had begun.

* * *

"I must say young Mr. Potter had made quite excellent team. It's quite hard for team to play like one." Dumbledore watched game from staff's stands.

"I have noticed very remarkable ability of working in a team from these transfers." McGonagall spoke.

"From my experience such strong ability develops in very dangerous situations. It's not just friendship." Lupin spoke quietly.

"I don't think that it was very smart to let them so close to the Potter." Snape had his usual attitude.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"First of all – such strong magic doesn't develop in such short time – by the way, it was you who pointed that out. This leads us to that that they had a teacher, even if they deny it. I don't know wizard who could learn all this stuff by himself. And all of this makes me think – why are they lying to us? What are they hiding? And secondly – have any of you noticed their wands? Because I know that students doesn't." Snape went silent and looked around.

Dumbledore sighed.

"You have a point, Severus. Yes, I have noticed their wands. They are very rare. In fact I don't think I know somebody in last thousand or even more years with metal wand. I asked Mr. Olivander about them. He said that these wands were made as a hybrid between staff and wand. Also he told me that these wands are meant for strong, wild and you could even say unnatural form of magic. And still I don't know anything about these transfers. Every evidence leads to nothing. But I can't put any restrictions on them. It will lead to suspicions. And for now they haven't shown any sign of danger towards Mr. Potter."

"So you want to say that we have strongest wizards – four of them in fact – in last millennia or more and we know NOTHING? Pardon, three wizards and one witch." Lupin spoke.

"Yes you could say that." It was one of those rare moments when Professors didn't see usual twinkle in his eyes. Headmaster was clueless.

* * *

The game was hard. They were playing more than an hour already and none of the seekers had seen the Snitch for now. Gryffindors were winning. Marik and Bakura had gone into their destructive mode. Slytherin Beaters had more time spent to guard Bludgers from Bakura and Marik than actually beat them to the Yami and Vanumi. But even the guarding part wasn't very successful. Slytherin Chasers and even all rest of Slytherin team had hard time from them. And with every step closer to defeat Slytherins played dirtier and dirtier.

"Harry" Yami flew by Harry. "Catch the Snitch. If this will last much longer Bakura might actually kill somebody. And I won't blame him."

Harry knew that _Yugi_ was right – his team had a hard time, even if Slytherins weren't in much better condition. Ron wasn't bad Keeper at all but he was exhausted both physically and mentally. Harry himself was quite exhausted too. Looking out of Bludgers was hard enough – they were flying in terrifying speed. Yami and Vanumi got the most assault from Slytherins. They were showing amazing skills in maneuvering and dodging but every unbelievable move left them weaker and weaker. Even Bakura and Marik were showing signs of exhaustion but they also were the angriest. Like Yami said, they were ready to kill somebody. Bakura, although thief and soul stealer, highly held honor and despised cheating. And Marik despised cheaters too. Of course, Yami and Vanumi were ready to punish Slytherins with Penalty Game; however, they were saner than Bakura and Marik, thus better able to control themselves. At least for a while.

And suddenly Harry noticed Snitch. It was hanging in the air near Slytherin hoops. Harry was on the other side of the field and between him and the Snitch was Malfoy. Harry looked at Malfoy. Malfoy hadn't noticed Snitch. In fact at that moment he wasn't looking for Snitch or even looking at Harry, he was watching his Chasers. Harry acted like he was looking for Snitch and flew around Malfoy. Malfoy still didn't see Snitch; even better, he was speaking to his teammate. Harry started to fly as fast as he could towards Snitch. And in that exact moment hell broke loose.

Malfoy noticed Harry's move and also started to chase after Snitch. Bakura had assaulted one of the Slytherin Beaters. They were fighting for a single Bludger. Meanwhile Slytherin Keeper had started to circle around Yami in very small circle. Yami couldn't flew anywhere without sending them both to the ground. Marik at the same time tried to block Malfoy. And in the middle of the field, far from ground and other Gryffindors Vanumi held Qaffle and where fighting with both Slytherin Chasers. Slytherins and Vanumi where flying side by side. Vanumi was squeezed between Slytherins. She tried to break free with flying sharply up but Slytherins didn't let go of her. And then she heard something flying.

Harry reached for a Snitch and at that moment he saw Bludger. "VICTORIA! LOOK OUT!" and Snitch was already in his hand.

Suddenly both Slytherins flew aside and Vanumi, hearing her name and feeling Bludger tried to get up more but didn't have enough speed. Bludger hit her in the back of head. She loosed consciousness and fell from the broom. All stands were frozen. Yami, Bakura and Marik all tried to fly as fast as they could to catch her but all of them were too far.

"NO!" Yami's face was full of pain.

As on a command Millennium Puzzle started to glow so brightly that even robes couldn't hide it. Ring and Rod almost simultaneously responded with equal bright light and Vanumi's Puzzle shone together with them. Dumbledore together with almost all teachers tried to stop her falling but Slytherins were flying between them and Vanumi. Dumbledore was thinking about pushing Slytherins out of the way when mighty roar made them all freeze. Suddenly from nowhere appeared huge black dragon with eyes red like fire. It roared again, his roar full of hatred and pain. With all his speed he flew below Vanumi and she landed on its back. Dragon easily landed on the ground without throwing Vanumi from his back. Yami almost hit the ground, he landed in amazing speed. Without even steadying himself he ran to the dragon. Meanwhile teacher were already on the field and running towards them. Bakura and Marik landed little bit calmer but still they didn't think twice as they run towards Pharaoh's and dragon.

"My greatest thanks to you, my friend. Now, Red Eye's, please, give her to me." Yami stroked dragon and dragon nodded and let Vanumi slid down his back into Yami's arms.

Red Eye's Black Dragon looked with hatred towards Slytherins then with sadness towards Vanumi and to greatest surprise for everyone in stands and on the field, it vanished in black mist.

Yami saw blood in Vanumi's hair but also noticed her steadily breathing. His eyes narrowed more than ever.

"Mr. Motou, please, give Ms. Logan to Madame Promfey, she must be immediately escorted to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore finally had reached them.

Madame Promfey stood by magical stretchers, ready to grab Vanumi for herself, if suddenly something happens and Yami wouldn't let go of her.

"Of course." Yami gently put Vanumi on the stretchers. "_As for those insolent mortal fools…_"

Yami sharply turned towards already landed Slytherins and with predatory pace and Seto-would-be-proud cold gaze he went towards them. Or tried. Bakura and Marik caught him, each by one of his hands.

"_Not now, Pharaoh._" Bakura somehow even with sympathy spoke.

"_Let me go, Tomb Robber! Since when YOU are the one who accept something like this! They touched daughter of the Gods! They almost killed my wife! They must pay their due! They will see what they have angered!_" Yami was furious and around him Shadows started to gather feeling their master's intentions.

"_They WILL pay! But not here, not now. You are needed by her side. And revenge is dish best served cold. And trust me, we will help you. But not now! Go, be with your love!_" Bakura was wincing not only because Yami was trying to break free, and Yami was much stronger than he looked like, but also Ryou had woke up and Bakura tried to block him, also hoping that Yugi won't see all this mess. They really didn't need panicking Hikari's right now.

Yami didn't fight anymore but his anger remained. "_Very well, Tomb Robber. But they will pay._" And with that he turned away and in fast pace caught up with Madame Promfey and magical stretchers.

Bakura and Marik looked how Yami was retreating to the castle.

"_I didn't know that Yami can be so… angry._" Marik said quietly.

"_He doesn't remember but his heart does. He still loves her. Even after those millenniums, he still does. No matter what life has thrown to him. Even if he can't love her openly._" Bakura said with distant look in his eyes.

"_What do you mean, he can't love her openly?_" Marik finally looked at Bakura.

"_Yugi and Yami once was one person. Like me and Ryou and like Victoria and Vanumi. But it doesn't mean that Victoria must like or even love Yugi and vice versa._" Bakura also looked at Marik.

"Oh…." Marik looked to the ground.

Bakura looked towards castle. "We should go to the Hospital Wing." And he started to go without even looking towards Marik, or still stunned faces around field.

Gryffindors had won. But somehow it didn't seem so important anymore. Harry stood on the field and hold Snitch without even noticing it. He was looking towards his strangest part of the team.

'Who are you?'

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Short one, ne? But still, please, review!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween perfect time

Hello, everybody. Finally I have finished this chapter. Only thing I can say about it - it's strange. When I started to write it, I had an idea. However it came out very different. Well, read and tell me how weird it is.**  
**

**CHAPTER 12 – HALLOWEEN – PERFECT TIME…**

Bakura entered Hospital Wing. He didn't even take a notice of Marik who closely followed him. More important were the sight in front of him. In the one of many beds lie Vanumi. In this huge room where ceiling was so high that there could be inserted two-floor building without problems, she seemed so small and fragile.

'Yeah, fragile… Like Hell she is!' Bakura snorted.

A sound of glass hitting glass came from where Madame Promfey was gathering some cauldrons with liquids in different shades. Near Vanumi's bed stood Yami. He looked like statue, he wasn't moving and only his eyes showed signs of life. Those almost predatory eyes were fixed on Madame Promfey. He carefully watched every move she made like waiting for signs of danger. Bakura sighed and quietly together with Marik went towards Yami. Soundless Bakura stood besides Yami who had acknowledged his presence with only small bow of a head.

Madame Promfey glanced at three teens and only shook her head. She had already tried to persuade Yami to go away but the ice-cold gaze she had received had made her shiver and retreat. She traced her wand around Vanumis hair and muttered something. She felt three sets of eyes following each her movement. Somehow she felt that those eyes were too wise. Something inside her told that smallest wrong doing will be noticed and punished. She shivered again.

Vanumi stirred. Fast like a lightning bolt Yami was besides her. Vanumi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked few times trying to focus her vision.

"Hi" Yami quietly and lovingly greeted her.

Vanumi turned her head towards Yami. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked and Bakura and Marik came to his side.

"Like a shit!" Vanumi winced while touching her forehead.

"Language, young lady!" Madame Promfey lectured and in the same time she mixed potions.

"I've just been hit by Ra damned Bludger in the back of my head. I have rights to be moody." Vanumi indeed wasn't in her best mood.

"It's still no excuse." Madame Promfey responded with stern face.

Suddenly Bakura winced.

"Ouch!" Bakura sighed and his hairs fell into his face as he slightly bowed his head.

At the same time Yami stood looking into nothing for a second then sighed and smiled. "_How is your Hikari?_"

"_She is awake and in rather bad mood. You have NO idea what language she is u…_" She blinked and shook her head. "_Ouch, this one will hurt. Better not telling Tomb Robber, this one I'm keeping to myself. Rather interesting way of torture._" Vanumi grinned revealing one of feature they both with Victoria shared – their fangs where quite sharp.

"_Well, sooner or later… I didn't have any idea that Ryou has such destructive mind…_" Bakura stood and apparently were listening to Ryou.

Meanwhile Madame Promfey was trying to make Vanumi drink some liquid. Vanumi sniffed it.

"YUCK!!" and in one gulp drank it all. Vanumi made a face. "Tastes like a three years old egg."

"And what you waited? Pumpkin juice?" Madame Promfey put cauldron aside. "Rest for now. I will be back shortly." And with that she went into her office.

"_I believe my aibou will enjoy revenge as much as we will._" Yami smirked.

"I feel left out." Marik pouted.

"_Don't worry, Marik. I believe that Victoria has something for your liking too._" Vanumi smirked.

"_Really?_" Marik's smile was enormous.

Vanumi nodded.

Apparently all Hikari's was in very bad mood because all Yami's felt very, very proud. Too proud for some certain Slytherins liking.

Suddenly Bakura sharply turned to the doors and narrowed his eyes. Doors creaked and revealed Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and McGonagall standing in the doorway. Madame Promfey came out of her office and greeted Headmaster.

"How is she?" Dumbledore with concern asked to Madame Promfey.

"She needs to rest, but she will be all right." Madame Promfey replied and glanced towards transfers.

"Thank you, you may leave." Dumbledore thanked nurse and with curt node allowed her to leave.

Madame Promfey nodded and again disappeared in her office. When Madame Promfey had left Dumbledore turned to transfers. His face was serious. Even usual sparkle in his eyes was gone. In fact this sparkle has been gone too many times already.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Logan?" Dumbledore came near standing teens.

"I'll be fine." Vanumi replied shortly and looked at Professors with very calculative stare.

"I must say you are quite talented team." Dumbledore sat on the empty bed, while Snape stood near wall and Lupin and McGongall stood besides Headmaster.

"Thank you" Yami shortly answered without taking his eyes of Professors. "But I believe you wanted something more."

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore answered slightly taken aback by such straight dealing with problems.

"Then what is it?" Bakura grunted.

"We could start with – what the hell was about that dragon?" Snape really didn't like those transfers. In fact he didn't like anyone, but these transfers were extremely annoying quartet.

"Severus!" McGonagall didn't approve such language, especially with students, even if she did agree with meaning of that sentence.

Snape just glared. He spoke like he wanted and to what he liked.

"What was about that dragon?" Marik innocently asked. At least he thought that it seemed innocently. Obviously Professors didn't agree with him.

"Don't play with…"

"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore sharply interrupted Snape. Then he turned to Vanumi but spoke to all of them. "Dragons are rare at these lands. In Rumania there are many of them but here they are rarity. Besides - dragons can't be tamed. And dragons are extremely dangerous. They are very strong and very territorial beings. Their breeding in living areas is illegal mainly because they may destroy anything they believe to be threat to them. And I repeat – they can't be tamed. And now in our Quittditch field from nowhere appears black dragon with obvious goal to save Ms. Logan. And furthermore, he listened to Mr. Mutou and gave her to him. But the most interesting fact: he appeared mere seconds after mysterious gloving from your items, and disappeared in black mist. Now, care to explain?"

"We don't have to explain you anything." Bakura growled. These questions were annoying.

"Now, mister, you have the duty to explain things like these!" McGonagall was quite nervous. She didn't like this behavior. "If something you do endanger other students…"

"We all have secrets. It's only natural. I can assure you, we aren't great danger to anyone." Vanumi calmly spoke.

Suddenly her face hardened. Dumbledore was already for a while trying to look into her eyes and finally he was able to look into her cold, blue with yellow and brown eyes. And in that exact moment he fell backwards like somebody had hit him in the face.

"OUT! You haven't any permission to enter my mind!" Vanumi's voice was cold and quiet but somehow anyone in this room was able to hear every word. Her eyes were narrow and few bangs fell into her face as she slightly bowed her head looking like a dragon ready to attack. "You are lucky to been only thrown out. You have no idea what you are seeing; you have no idea what we are capable of. You don't know what I can do to those who trespass my or my friends souls. Don't wake sleeping dragon, you may regret that."

While Vanumi was speaking Yami, Bakura and Marik had positioned them between her and Professors. Their faces were full of determination. Somehow Professors didn't see teens anymore. They saw knowledge, power, anger and warning, much more than anyone could see in such youngsters. Somehow they seemed more of adults than some fully trained Aurors.

"Leave." One quiet word from Yami. But it held so much power and authority that Professors stood to leave.

"We will speak again." Dumbledore said and turned to leave together with other Professors. He obviously was thinking hardly about what he had seen and felt.

Right at door Remus Lupin turned.

"I don't know who you are. And you will need to explain yourselves. However, I don't even know why but I truly believe that you are not danger to Harry. But you should know one thing. Harry is son of long lost friend of mine. If I will see even smallest danger from you to him, I won't think twice. I think you understand me."

"Believe us, we don't endanger Harry. He is our friend. Although, he isn't quite sure about it himself, we believe in that. And we protect our friends with our lives and souls." Yami calmly answered. He liked this werewolf. He understood him.

Lupin nodded and leaved. Somehow Remus Lupin felt that he can trust them. Somehow he felt safe.

"Bakura?" Yami looked at Bakura as Professor Lupin closed doors.

Bakura carefully listened for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"They are gone."

"_We are in deep shit._" Marik sighed.

Vanumi closed her eyes.

"_They are getting suspicious. And we are giving them clues more and more._" Vanumi sighed and opened her eyes and looked to the boys. "_But they will not get answers right now. They are keeping from us something important. I can't really tell, but I got the feeling of that while Dumbledore tried to get in our minds._"

"_If they want something, they must earn that. Meanwhile, let them fear._" Bakura smirked.

"Life is a bitch." Marik whirled Rod in his hands.

"And faith is her sister and colleague." Yami added and sat onto Vanumi's bed.

* * *

Headmaster sat behind his desk deep in thoughts. Absentmindedly he took one of his lemon drops, unwrapped it and threw into his mouth. In front of him sat Professors and Order of the Phoenix members: Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

"Well?" Snape finally broke the silence. "Now it could be perfect time for 'I told you so' but I'll be so kind and won't mention it."

"What do you mean, Severus?" Lupin tiredly asked.

"You are getting mental, Remus? Few hours ago I mentioned that they are lying about not having teacher. And now we have solid proof. You cannot teach yourself Occlumency!" Snape was getting frustrated. This definitely wasn't his day.

"It isn't Occlumency" Dumbledore said almost matter-of-factly.

Snape looked like had just been hit by big, wet fish right in face. "Wh-what?!"

"Albus, we all saw that you were using Legilimency and Occlumency is only way to fight it." McGonagall was confused.

Lupin just tried to process what Dumbledore had said.

"You see," Dumbledore finally turned his full attention onto Professors. "Mind reading is old art, older that our – wizarding - magic. Long before our magic had developed into what it is now, existed magical powers much stronger but also wilder than we could even pretend. And mind reading came from those times. The ways how it was possible to read people's minds and also defend them were different than our ways but nevertheless they were effective. Maybe they were even more effective than our methods of mind reading. Somehow I believe than Ms. Logan didn't use Occlumency. Usually when Occlumency is used, Legilimens finds a wall. Stronger, weaker it depends on Occlumens. But this time… I'm afraid I can't even precisely describe what I met. It seemed like somebody hit me. Or more precisely could be that some energy field pushed me out. Without slightest effort."

"No… It can't… It's impossible!" McGonagall was bewildered. "You are the strongest Legilimens in England, maybe even in whole world, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN PUT SLIGHTEST EFFORT TO THROW YOU OUT?!" McGonagall's voice had taken so high note that it could break glass.

Snape and Lupin seemed taken aback. They hadn't seen McGonagall this upset even after Marauders' biggest pranks. But Dumbledore just took glass jar and offered McGonagall: "Lemon drop?"

"Lemon drop? LEMON DROP? ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Minevra McGonagall awfully reminded everybody of Molly Weasley when she was extremely angry with her children. "Didn't you hear what Victoria Logan said? If not I can recite: 'You are lucky to been only thrown out. You have no idea what you are seeing; you have no idea what we are capable of. You don't know what I can do to those who trespass my or my friends souls. Don't wake sleeping dragon, you may regret that.' Doesn't it sound like a threat? And why they are hiding their power? They are lying to us, Albus! How you can be sure that we are not giving shelter next Dark Lords? How?" McGonagall finally sat down and breathed heavily. Snape and Lupin just sat there with pure sock on their face. It was one of those rare moments when they were having similar feelings and thoughts.

"I understand your point of view very well, but I think you are overacting. They didn't attack anyone. They merely saved their friends life. And think about it, Minevra, maybe they want to be normal? Maybe that's why they are hiding their power? Of course, we will speak with them once more, but let them rest. They are angry about Slytherin's behavior and they have all rights to be angry. It was supposed to be fair game after all. Let them just calm down.

So you really don't want lemon drop?"

Three hands simultaneously slapped appropriate foreheads.

* * *

After two days in Hospital Wing, Victoria was finally able to join her friends. She was going to have breakfast and hopefully meet rest of the gang before lessons would start. She was quietly walking towards Great Hall's one of the entrances. Finally entering Great Hall she was forced to go past Staff's table. She quietly walked by and it seemed that nobody of Professors even noticed her presence. It was better that way. Victoria didn't want to confront Professors alone. Finally out of direct presence of Professors, she noticed unique white head sitting near tri-colored spikes between them – sand colored hair. There couldn't be any mistake.

//Want some fun?// suddenly very familiar and mischievous voice rang into Victoria's head and mental image of big grin and rubbed hands reached Victoria's mind.

/Why not?/ equally big grin was seen into face of Victoria Logan.

She was walking very quietly. She had natural ability to be unnoticed even without Shadows but for better result she added little bit of Shadows around her. After all there might be Bakura, not Ryou. She walked swiftly but quietly and soon she stood behind Marik while Ryou sat on the left side and Yugi on the right. Ryou was eating, while Marik was drinking juice and leaned closer to Yugi to read Daily Prophet. Victoria released Shadows back to their Realm and….

"BOO!"

Marik spit out his juice, Yugi jumped and Ryou swiftly turned around with wide eyes.

"Hi!" Victoria made her most angelic face while inside they both with Vanumi laughed.

Victoria didn't even quite register as Yugi turned, stood onto his feet and hugged Victoria with enormous force.

"Victoria! Are you all right? I was so worried!" Yugi spoke very fast.

"Y-Yugi, air, please" Victoria barely managed to say gasping for air.

"Sorry!" Yugi quickly let her go. Vanumi took deep breath.

"I'm fine, Yugi, like I'm telling you this two days in a row." Victoria smiled. She really didn't mind that somebody was worrying about her, caring about her but this was starting to get annoying.

"I would like to eat before lessons start." Victoria sat between Ryou and Marik "So we ALL will speak later." She stressed word "all" for it meant more than four souls.

And with note of finality she grabbed glass of juice and toast.

* * *

"So you are sure Harry or anybody else wasn't following us?" Victoria turned to Ryou as all of them entered unused classroom on the fifth floor.

"Bakura says that he is sure for 200" Ryou answered.

"I'll lock the door." Yugi didn't draw his wand as he turned towards door. Instead he used Shadow Magic. It was more secure that way. "It's done." He finally announced and turned around to face rest of them. "We can start."

"So, first step…" Ryou started.

"…is timing." Bakura finished.

"My advice – Halloween." Yugi advised.

"You see, we can't invoke Penalty Game." Yami continued. "It will lead to great suspicions. We can't risk revealing ourselves."

"But we will scare crap out of them…" Victoria smirked and released control to Vanumi.

"…in the way they don't even know that we are behind it."

This almost melting with other part of soul wasn't anything strange last few months. All Yamis and Hikaris had become closer to each other and sometimes it came out very naturally for them. So Marik was used to it. He even thought that it was rather cool sight.

"I love Shadow Masters!" Marik exclaimed with glint in his eyes. "And I love our team! I'm ready to start!"

"Then let's go with planning!" Yami grinned. "Operation "Transfers VS Slytherin" has started!"

* * *

"That's strange" Harry looked after Ryou, Marik, Yugi and Victoria as they disappeared around the corner.

"If you mean those disappearing, yes, I agree" Hermione glared at retreating backs of transfers.

"Harry, I repeat, they are up no good. I believe more and more that they are with You-Know-Who" Ron started to walk further, Harry and Hermione followed. "They always were around us and now… They are disappearing every break, after lessons… We see them only in lunch and late at night. I don't have any idea how they manage also do homework."

"I can't argue with you on this, Ron" Harry sighed "However, what we can do?"

"I can't found anything. Only that eye what we found in library, that is only lead we have." Hermione was quite disappointed. There was first thing she couldn't find in her precious library.

"Maybe it is time for little spying?" Harry suggested suddenly remembering something

Ron blinked.

"Harry, how we could forget about that! We should have done that long ago!" Ron was exited.

"Tomorrow, we will do it in Halloween." Harry decided.

* * *

The morning of Halloween has started very appropriate – outside were gathering storm. All sky was grey and black, huge black clouds almost touched ground. Fallen leaves flew around in the strong wind. Ryou woke up and looked out of the window. 'It seems that gods loves us and hates Slytherins too.' Ryou smirked very un-Ryou-ish smirk.

//You evolve// suddenly Bakura said.

/Bakura! Stop reading my mind!/ Ryou scowled.

//Yadonushi, it was one of my extremely rare compliments toward you and you are annoyed about my peaking into your mind?// Bakura calmly asked with elegantly risen eyebrow.

/I just don't want you to poking around. I wouldn't mind at least some privacy. And besides I didn't understand your compliment. For me it sounded like weak insult./ Ryou crossed his arms.

//You should already know that I DON'T use WEAK insults.// Bakura smirked. //And I just meant that you are finally starting to show your backbone. Don't think that I consider strong, no, you are too far from that, but I at least see progress.//

/Thank you… I guess…/ Ryou was surprised. His Yami always thought about him that he was incapable of anything. But Ryou had changed and so it seems had done King of Thieves.

//Get up, my Yadonushi, it's time// Bakura said with eagerness and also with readiness of skilled thief.

Ryou got out of bed, dressed himself and went to wake up Yugi and Marik. Yugi mumbled something but got up. Marik probably wasn't sleeping for some time already because he got up faster than Ryou managed to come near.

They got ready for the day, put some books into bags and went into Gryffindor's common room. There stood Victoria with her own bag lightly thrown onto her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Bakura took over.

"Ready to kick some butt, sir!" Marik mockingly saluted for Bakura.

"Let's go. Even gods love us today." Bakura smirked "First, lessons. Remember, we don't plan anything."

And with that the operation "Transfers VS Slytherin" had started.

* * *

Day passed quite normal. None of Hogwarts students had suspected transfers about some plans. Finally lessons were over and students went to their dormitories to get ready for Halloween feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking few steps behind Ryou, Yugi, Marik and Victoria, when suddenly transfers turned wrong way from Gryffindor's tower and in very fast pace headed somewhere else.

"There they go" Ron swiftly grabbed Harry and Hermione and dragged them into near classroom. "Quickly, Harry, or we will loose them!"

Harry unfolded his Invisibility Cloak and cloaked them all.

"It is getting harder to hide us all" Harry noticed. "Be careful"

"Let's go!" Hermione quietly opened door.

"Where we go now?" Harry whispered.

"Next turn – left." Ron instructed.

They quickly caught and then followed few steps behind transfers into dungeons. Transfers were chatting in language unknown to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Why are they so happy? What they want here?' was hidden trio thoughts.

* * *

"_Are everything set up?__"_ Bakura asked.

"_Everything ready. We can follow the plan.__"_ Marik happily answered. After all it was very rare occurrence that Pharaoh's approved such things.

"_I want to see their faces! I bet some will faint. Or scream. Or scream and faint! Oh, I hope that they will hug each other, AND scream like girls, no offence Pharaoh, THEN pass out!__"_ Marik chatted about it like about upcoming date.

Bakura chuckled. They had finally reached dungeons of Hogwarts. It was almost time to start.

"_Cozy.__"_ Vanumi smirked as she was inspecting their surrounding.

Suddenly Yami stopped.

"_Thief.__"_ Yami called. Bakura stopped and turned to face Yami.

"_What?__"_ Bakura asked seriously without usual sneer. This was serious. And without really wanting to do it he had to admit that Yami was stronger Shadow Mage. And his senses could be as sharp as Thief himself.

"_I think somebody is following us. Few steps right behind us. They are shielding themselves from view somehow. We must hide.__"_ Yami finished and started to move forward and nodded to Vanumi.

"_As his Higness said, hide!__"_ Bakura said, smirked and began to go further.

Vanumi and Marik looked at each other, smirked and in fast pace went around huge statue of some Snake. Yami and Bakura meanwhile stood on the opposite side behind huge Salazar Slytherin's statue. They were hidden from their follower sight but not for long. That is, if they would be normal wizards it wouldn't be long. But for Shadow Wielders it was as long as they wanted. They just cloaked themselves into Shadows. They just stood there glancing at each other. It was possible because they had modified shield to see each other. After all it was their plan from the beginning, only they had to use it earlier. Otherwise, how could you work in a tem if you can't see rest of it?

"What the HELL?" scream came seemingly from empty air.

"Ron, be silent!" also came from nowhere.

Shadow Mages smirked. They recognized the voices.

Suddenly in midair appeared Harry's head and one hand. Then there appeared his body and also all body parts of Ron and Hermione.

"Where did they go?" Hermione was puzzled. "Harry, are there some secret passages?"

"Wait a minute." Harry put down his bag and started to dig into it. After a while he finally found what he was looking for – Marauders Map. He muttered the spell and looked at the map. His eyes went wide. "What the bloody hell?" was all he managed to say.

"What, Harry." Ron glanced at the paper and "I will copy you, Harry: what the bloody hell?"

"Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry stopped to stare at map and lifted his gaze towards Hermione.

"According to the map, there isn't any passageway. But also according to the map, they are standing two steps in each side of us."

"OH SHIT!" Marik yelled.

It was good thing that Shadows hide the sound too. Only it didn't save his team...

"Marik Ishtar, if you will scream like that once more," Vanumi rubbed her left ear "I will personally feed you to the Blue Eyes."

"But they can see where we are!" Marik panicked.

"Shut up, Tomb Keeper!" Bakura scowled as he and Yami approached them also keeping eye of their followers. They weren't completely out of Living Realm, so they could be touched. "Vanumi, can you hide us all?"

"I'll try."

Vanumi closed her eyes with concentration and hold her hands in a broken circle around her Puzzle. Then she started to speak.

"_Hidden between the Shadows, I am the Shadow, my name is not for you to see, my soul is not for you to find.__"_ When last words of an ancient spell left Vanumi's lips, her Millennium Puzzle glowed and she pointed her hand towards all of her friends in one swift, fluid motion. As light died, she opened her eyes.

"NO WAY!" Harry almost fell backwards. "Now they disappeared into thin air!"

Bakura smirked. "I think you've done it. Now we can proceed."

"And how about them?" Marik pointed towards Golden Trio.

"We will have time later for them." It was Yami who answered. "Now we have plan to execute"

And they went further, cloaked and leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione in utter confusion.

* * *

Bakura, Yami, Vanumi and Marik stood in front of Slytherin's dorms.

"Now, Bakura, I think you can start." Vanumi motioned towards Ring.

Bakura just smirked and Ring gloved. "It's done. Let's go."

Bakura went straight through wall, Yami followed. Marik scowled.

"Come on, Tomb Keeper, don't you trust to our beloved Tomb Robber?" Vanumi asked in faked innocence.

"Let me think…. Well, just like you once said, trust but check." Marik jokingly answered and throw himself backwards onto wall with mad grin on his face and passed right through it.

Vanumi smirked and followed. When she passed through she met others into Slytherin's common room.

"Took you both quite a time." Bakura scowled.

"Don't worry, Tomb Robber. Our plan won't change. We still fit in time frame." Vanumi smirked. "Marik?"

"I'm on it." Marik answered and closed his eyes. After a moment of silence he opened his eyes. "They will come soon."

"Then get ready. Vanumi, your turn. Of course it's your choice, but I would choose at least Parkinson." Yami said.

"I'm on my way." Vanumi turned towards stairs. "See you in a minute!" and went away.

She walked into girl's dormitories. It was all in green and silver. In fact it was quite nice. It was more homely than rest of dungeons. All girls were out except some seventh year. Vanumi didn't know her name. 'Well, then no Parkinson. Oh, shame.' she sighed. "_Sleep_" she made quick movement with her wrist and unknown girl fell asleep. It was good that she had been sitting on her bed. That way she fell onto it. 'Next' she swiftly turned around and went into boy's dormitories. 'Oh, you two will do fine.' "_Sleep_" again, one movement with her wrist and two Slytherin's were sleeping. "Now, with the fun!" She sprinted downstairs. She came in right moment. All Slytherin Quitdditch team were standing at the doorway and tried to open it. Unlucky for them, Bakura had put locking spell in Shadow Magic style. Doors didn't open no mater how Slytherins tried. Quite impressive curses flew out of Slytherins mouths.

"I'm starting to get hungry. We could finish them just now." Bakura said and took his deck from his pocket. "Any wishes?" Bakura asked while shuffling through his deck.

/Change of Hearts/ suddenly Ryou said.

"Ryou wants Change of Hearts" Bakura took appropriate card from his deck and looked at it.

"Not bad but it's not scariest monster in your deck." Marik glanced towards Bakura.

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, I can bet my Ring that they will get heart attack if I use one of THOSE."

"I think it will do. You have first move Bakura. But remember, I get the best part." Vanumi reminded all of them.

"As you wish, my Queen." Bakura mockingly bowed. "Change of Heart!" he summoned Ryou's favorite card.

It appeared visible to all Slytherins in all its majesty half like an angel, half like a devil himself.

"What the hell is that?!" Malfoy first to notice this half – demon, half – angel.

Change of Heart glided towards Malfoy.

"Don't touch ME!" Malfoy squeaked.

"Don't be such a whimperer, Malfoy." Slytherin's Team Captain turned to face Change of Heart. He drew his wand. "RICTUMSEMPRA!" As spell hit Change of Heart, she lifted her head, smiled sadly and disappeared into mist.

"Strange…" the Captain looked at his wand. "It wasn't supposed to be that way."

Meanwhile Bakura scowled. "How predictable. I've should sent Man-Eating Bug. He would like some meal."

"Hey, and how about us?" Marik mock-pouted while drawing a card. "Revival Jam!"

"Who let the jell-o out?" one of the Slytherins uncertainly asked and pointed his wand at big being which indeed looked like oversized jell-o.

"That we will clarify later!" his companion swished his wand "REDUCTO!"

Beam of light cut through Revival Jam and it exploded.

"Take tha-uh-oh!" Slytherin was cut short as splinters of unknown beast rearranged themselves and it stood in front of them once more like nothing had happened. Only it didn't look quite pleased as it glided towards them.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Slytherin's Beater squeaked.

"I didn't know that boys can speak in mezzo-soprano." Marik shrugged but he looked quite pleased. At least his 'they will scream' wish was happening.

"Beg all gods that you never experience yourself one more reason which will make you to sing into the highest humanly possible voice." Vanumi grinned from ear to ear.

Meanwhile all Slytherins were shooting curses at Revival Jam but it kept appearing again and again.

"Vanumi, you are mean!" Marik crossed his arms to protect his most precious parts of body.

Vanumi waved her hands innocently. "Don't look at me! That was Victoria!"

"I probably don't want to know where she gets ideas like this." Bakura smirked. "Yami?" Bakura looked at Yami's big grin and distant look.

"What?" Yami looked at Bakura.

"Well, will you stand and dream or get your turn?"

"Oh, sorry. I just had… oh, it doesn't matter. Kuriboh!"

Brown, fluffy ball with wide and innocent eyes appeared right besides Malfoy.

"Kuree!" it happily floated closer Malfoy.

"What the hell are you?" Malfoy snarled, raised his fist and hit Kuriboh.

With loud 'BANG' it exploded and sent all Slytherins flying. Malfoy hit the table, two others hit wall, the Captain fell on the floor and two remaining where trying to get themselves out of the pile of books which had fallen onto them. And for their horror the fluff ball was standing besides jell-o and this time it wasn't sweet little fur ball. It showed sharp and long teeth and every in the right mind could see that it was going to attack.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Bakura whined. "Why you get this pleasure of returning monsters? Come on, Vanumi, finish this, or I'll do it."

"Bakura, do you realize that you are whining?" Vanumi smirked, meanwhile Marik stifled laughter.

"I do not WHINE! Malfoy whine, Marik whine…"

"HEY!" Marik loudly protested.

"…hell, I bet that even Snape whine, BUT I DON'T WHINE!" Bakura crossed his arms and glared.

"Says you." Vanumi smirked and turned to look at terrified Slytherins fighting Revival Jam and Kuriboh.

Yami just smirked. "Look, Bakura is pouting."

Marik just shrugged. "Probably he is human after all."

"Vanumi, PLEASE, finish this off." Bakura was desperate. "I swear if not Ryou, I would kill all of you!"

"Aw, Bakura, you couldn't do that, you just love me too much!" Marik mocked.

'THWACK'

"OUCH, BAKURA!" Marik rubbed his back of a head where Bakura had hit.

"Okay, okay, I will finish them off while you both are in one piece." Vanumi smiled and shook her head. "Marik, Yami, please call them back." Vanumi motioned towards two extremely angry Shadow Monsters.

Marik and Yami called their Monsters back to deck. Meanwhile terrified Slytherins looked with wide eyes all around to check that monsters really had gone. They all had gone so pale that only thing that differed from ghosts was absence of transparency.

Vanumi looked at her card.

//What you think?// she asked Victoria's approval for her choice.

/This is most appropriate card, I think. Brings back good memories, isn't it?/ Victoria smiled as she looked at card.

//Yes, indeed. Better parting gift I can't imagine.// Vanumi smiled, remembering their friend back home.

"HYOZANRYU! COME FORTH!" Vanumi raised card above her head.

All that Slytherins could see was big, blue and shiny dragon with enormous wings and piercing gaze appearing in middle of their Common room, and throwing various objects around Common room to get free place to stand.

Apparently Marik had done something very good in his life because Gods has granted all his wishes for Slytherins suffering. Slytherin's Quittditch team's Captain passed out in the moment he saw dragon. Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins shrieked and hugged closest teammate.

On dragons face could be seen something alike vicious smirk dragon style and he roared with all might. Now all remaining Slytherins fainted.

Yami made a face. "Hyozanryu shouldn't done that. Now we must act quickly. His roar somebody definitely heard."

"Where are our alibis?" Bakura turned into his professional mode again.

"One in girl's dorms – I should get her – and two in the boy's dorms." Vanumi started to go towards dorms. Bakura closely followed.

"Marik, help me." Bakura motioned towards boy's dorms.

With great speed, but also with predatory skill, they started to act. Very soon from girl's dorms floated Slytherin girl and from boy's dorms floated two Slytherins. Vanumi, Bakura and Marik put their alibis down and Yami summoned their wands.

"You sure about that spell?" Yami double checked with Bakura.

"Yes, I'm sure. They have that PRIORI INCANTEM spell. They must see something more that stunning spell, or it won't work." Bakura answered while taking every wand and waving it around, flooding it with Shadow Magic.

"Ready?" Marik pressed his ear against doors. "I think they will soon come. Besides we have exactly two minutes to appear in feast."

"It's ready. We should take short cut." Bakura answered and quickly summoned Shadow Realm.

As soon as Shadows had settled around them they started to go somewhere. It indeed looked like they were going nowhere because in Shadow Realm isn't anything that could be something alike check point. But it didn't bother Shadow Mages because Shadows could lead their Masters everywhere they wanted. And so they soon where standing near one of the rarely used Great Hall's doors. They quickly went in and seated themselves in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. As soon as the Vanumi, Yami, Marik and Bakura came near, Harry Hermione and Ron stopped their conversation. It didn't take a genius to understand what they were discussing.

"Where have you been?" Hermione angrily asked.

"Have you ever been in farthest north corridor on fifth floor?" Bakura made his best Ryou act and spoke loudly enough to some more Gryffindors to hear. They needed an alibi. Not that Yamis where very bothered with the consequences, but Hikaris wanted to learn there. "There are such beautiful sculptures. And what an excellent classroom they have there! You should really see it!"

It wasn't quite a lie. They HAVE been there in one of their explorations. Bakura just didn't mention TIME.

Bakura's act was so good that Harry, Ron and Hermione lost their words.

"_We will have a discussion with them. I don't think they buy your story, Bakura_." Vanumi very calmly said to Bakura while helping herself with potatoes and meanwhile observed their surroundings.

It was quite nice. Floating candles, stars on the ceiling, bats and carved pumpkins really reminded of the Halloween. But the most pleasurable was the memory of Slytherins in their dungeons.

"_Later. I want to eat_." Bakura murmured.

And so across Gryffindor table sat two groups with many things to discuss and many things to learn.

It was amazing that nobody had heard a Hyozanryu roar. Or if heard, thought it to be just an effect from Hall's decorations. And because of it, punished Slytherins was found only very late in the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Chapter 13 Dumbledore

Hello everybody who really read all of this! I'm not dead, at least not yet. Well here you go, next chapter! I really admire those who finish their stories. I find it to be harder and harder to write next chapter. I have few ideas, but nothing to actually put them in. So when will be next chapter, I don' t know. If you have patience to wait for me, you have my deepest admiration.

**CHAPTER 13 – DUMBLEDORE**

Saturday. Best day in a week. No lessons, no waking up if you don't want to. And on top of it – huge pride of good work. At least four Gryffindors were having this kind of Saturday. So sitting in a Great Hall and having breakfast, Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Victoria were happily chatting. Not about their 'job' last evening, but about every other thing they could think of. In front of them in their usual place sat Ron, Harry and Hermione, chatting about their own things. All Great Hall was humming from students' voices as they were having breakfast. And slowly around Great Hall rumors were starting to spread about an attack towards Slytherin Quittditch team. There were rumors that three other Slytherins were prime suspects.

Suddenly there were heard a jingling noise and all people in the Great Hall fell silent and turned their heads towards staff table.

"Can I have your attention, please!" Dumbledore started to speak. "As many of you have heard, there has been an attack in Slytherin dorms late last night. Slytherin Quittdich team has been sent in Madam Promfey's care, but it seems that no physical damage has been done. I ask anybody who may know something turn to their House Heads as investigation on this will be started. Also I ask everybody to be in their fullest alert as we don't know if there will be further attacks. Thank you for your time."

Dumbledore sat down and all Great Hall started to buzz as all students started to speak between themselves.

"I've heard that three Slytherins are responsible for this" Ron started to speak.

"It is very strange…" Hermione added.

"Why?" Yugi turned to Hermione.

"Slytherins may be jerks, but they guard their own. Only traitors are expelled from their midst, but I highly doubt that all Quitditch team has betrayed Slytherins, especially Malfoy." Hermione thoughtfully explained.

"But maybe those three are traitors?" Ryou said in his most innocent voice.

//Why, Ryou aren't we lying as pro?// suddenly Ryou get impression of very smug Bakura.

/Well, trying not to look like schizophrenic probably taught me something./ Ryou calmly answered meanwhile trying to listen what others said.

"I don't know, maybe" Hermione shrugged, without noticing that Ryou barely heard her.

"McGonagall is coming" Marik calmly stated then bite in his apple.

"Ms. Logan, Mr. Mutou, Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar, Professor Dumbledore expects you in his office. Please come with me." McGonagall sternly said.

Victoria, Yugi, Ryou and Marik rose from their seats.

"Well guys, see you later" Marik casually waved as all of them turned to follow McGonagall.

McGonagall lead them all through Hogwarts corridors until they reached stone gargoyle.

"Apple pie" these two words resulted in four raised eyebrows and gargoyle's lifting.

After little bit of time they finally sat in front of Dumbledore. Also present were Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lupin.

"Thank you for coming." Dumbledore greeted Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Victoria. "Want some tea? Maybe lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster" Victoria shook her head and boys mimicked her response.

"Well, as you probably can guess, I want to talk to you about your last Quidditch game" Dumbledore put his palms together on the table. "You still hadn't answered me about that dragon…."

//Yugi, maybe I….// Yami started, but Yugi didn't let him finish but quickly released control. In the meantime Ryou and Victoria had switched with their yamis.

Dumbledore blinked. 'What was that?' he thought but didn't dwell as _Yugi_ started to speak.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Yami's voice as always was calm, collected and smooth.

"And before you try anything unhealthy, I suggest not intrude our minds." Vanumi's voice was as calm as Yami's, quiet, yet very clear for everybody. "All of us can throw you out from our minds. And I can assure you it would be highly unhealthy."

"You dare to threaten us?!" Snape was furious in his own way.

"No, Professor. But I once got this highly unethical treatment, and I won't put it behind you to try it again. Because you think that you are doing that for good." Vanumi gracefully looked at Snape, then at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback. "But I was doing that because you didn't want to answer my questions. And I'm responsible about everything and everyone on the school grounds."

"And what would you do if we intruded your mind?" Bakura was calm for the moment. "And we could say that we don't trust you. Would it justify our deed?"

"No, it wouldn't" Remus said. "As it was uncalled for Dumbledore to enter your minds…" He looked to Dulmbledore.

"And I apologize to you" Dumbledore continued "I just did what I thought to be necessary."

"As did we." Yami nodded.

'How those cheerful students can be so regal?' McGonagall watched her house's students who suddenly didn't act as students their age did. Instead they were sitting as knowing their strength and fully aware of everything and anyone. As a true royalty would.

"But I would really like to know where did come from that dragon." Dumbledore inquired.

There was silence while Shadow Masters exchanged glances. Finally Marik shrugged. "_I don't know. Probably you should tell short version._"

Dumbledore was slightly surprised. "Arabic?" he asked.

Yami turned his gaze towards Dumbledore. "No." and smirked.

"What then?" Snape was getting annoyed. That is, more annoyed than ever.

"Ancient Egyptian." Bakura smirked as did all other Shadow Masters, seeing their incredulous faces. "Well this is priceless. You look like we had grown another head."

"I've heard you using this language before. You were using it so lightly like you had been speaking it your entire life. How can this be possible for a dead language?"

"It is not important." Marik shrugged.

"We are not wizards." Vanumi calmly started to speak.

"How… What can else you be? You are great students in all classes. Some of them require a magic!" McGonagall was confused.

"Thank you for so high appraisal, but we indeed are not wizards." Yami continued in his always steady and confident voice. He raised his hand as Snape wanted to argue. "Please we could tell you what we want to tell. Questions later, please." Dumbedore nodded in agreement.

"You see, we can use your magic, but we are Mages, not wizards. We use different, old kind of magic. That dragon… Well, we have ways to call to us faithful monsters, which comes to our aid. This magic comes from Ancient Egypt, hence the language."

Yami went silent, not quite ready to tell everything to these people.

"What magic is it?" Dumbledore was highly interested. You don't see other type of magic very often, after all.

Bit reluctantly Vanumi answered. "Shadow Magic. We are Shadow Masters."

At her statement she heard a gasp – McGonagall.

"Are you admitting that you are using Dark Arts?" Snape's voice was cold as ice in Antarctica and eyes were narrow.

"Don't even try to compare your pathetic excuse for a magic with Shadow Magic!" Bakura hissed.

"You call Dark Magic pathetic?!" Lupin incredulously asked.

"Dark Magic is merely your own magic used in dark way. Shadow Magic by its nature is entirely different thing." It was clear that Vanumi strongly controlled herself, she was angry. "The magic itself can't be good or evil. It's the way you use it that matters."

"That may be even true but it still doesn't explain why you consider Dark Magic pathetic." Dumbledore was interested.

"Hmph, because it is" Bakura snorted. "Why are we here only now? Why not when we were eleven?"

"You weren't detected. It seems that you developed magical ability recently." Dumbledore answered. "It is extremely rare but not impossible to develop magic later…"

Bakura and Marik snorted. "And you are surprised that we consider your magic weak?" Bakura sneered. "All of us were **born** with ability to use Shadows."

/We did?/ Ryou asked.

//Yes you did.// Bakura answered shortly.

"And you were able to detect us when, precisely?" Yami asked.

"Year ago. I think it was October. Or maybe late September." McGonagall answered Yami's question with quite of surprise on her face.

Shadow Masters were deep in thoughts.

"Our tag duel." Vanumi suddenly said. "Shadow Game."

"Oh yes. That, for your consideration, was first time that four of us simultaneously used Shadows." Bakura smirked.

"That means that you can't even detect us if we are cautious. That game… We got slightly carried away… And considering that Dark Arts is merely a modified spells all of you use every day, I think we can surely say that it is pathetic. Of course, it is dangerous, but still - pathetic." Vanumi concluded.

"Maybe you can show us your magic?" Lupin asked, he was very interested in this.

Shadow Masters exchanged glances between themselves. Then Marik shrugged and asked: "What do you want to see?"

"What can you do?" Snape asked. He was intrigued as well. Not that he would admit it, of course.

"That would be extremely long list" Bakura snorted.

"You said you can call monsters. Would it be possible to show us?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Kuriboh maybe…" Vanumi looked pointedly at Yami.

Yami nodded and took his cards. Kuriboh almost jumped into his hand. "_Kuriboh, come forth!_"

All too familiar fluff ball showed itself into office right in front of Snape, who jumped from surprise.

"This is Kuriboh…" Yami started.

"Only don't hit him." Bakura smirked, watching incredulous faces of all Professors. "He might explode."

"Thanks, Bakura. I doubt that they hit everything they see." Yami frowned at Bakura for interrupting. "As I was saying this is Kuriboh. He is good friend of mine. You may touch it just don't hit, it indeed, as Bakura so generously pointed out, might explode."

Meanwhile Kuriboh was floating in front of Lupin. Cautiously Lupin raised his hand and stroked Kuriboh. When it seemed that fluff ball even likes it, he started to stroke it more freely.

"So that dragon was one of your monsters?" Lupin asked.

"Yes" Marik answered shortly. Meanwhile Yami called Kuriboh back.

"But why didn't you tell us before?" McGonagall asked. "We could help you…"

"Help with what?" Bakura narrowed his gaze and sharply asked. "You can help only when help is needed. Who said anything about that?"

"Help you understand your powers…" McGonagall defended herself.

"Hear me out, **Professor**," Bakura hissed, but it was clear on every Shadow Master's face, that they agreed with Bakura. "If we would need help, you would be last being we turn to. How possibly you can understand something like this? You even haven't heard about Shadow Magic before! And I assure you, if **we** wouldn't know what we are doing, **you** wouldn't be sitting right there, thinking that you are so wise and kind, simply because world as we know it would cease to **exist**!"

There was complete silence as Professors sat with horror full faces, trying to comprehend what they had just heard. It was incredible, here in front of them sat four people who could destroy everything if they just wanted it.

/Bakura, calm down little bit. You said too much already…/ Ryou tried to calm furious Bakura.

//That… that… WITCH! Bloody woman, does she really think she can understand all of this!// Bakura boiled with anger.

"_Bakura, keep your head on. That wasn't very good thing to say…_" Vanumi spoke to Bakura.

"_To hell with all of this! If they really think that they know everything, then I haven't seen more idiotic beings in my existence!_" Bakura crossed his arms and his eyes sparkled with barely contained anger.

"_They just want to help…_" Marik started.

"_Marik, Bakura is right. Only he shouldn't voiced it in such a way._" Vanumi answered to Marik and than turned to Headmaster. "You cannot understand us. And we don't ask that you do. If you don't wish to see us in your school, than say so. But if you let us stay, let us be. Nobody must know about this. Knowledge is most valuable thing in all Universe, and most dangerous as well. Too many lives have been at stake, trying to get us. Everyone who knows about us is in danger."

"Are there any similar to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, there are few" Yami answered. "Don't try to find them, though"

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"I may not use such colorful language as Bakura, but I, for once, completely agree with him. You cannot help us and those, similar to us, in any way. You just endanger us…" Yami answered.

"We don't endanger you!" Dumbledore protested. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Wizarding World!"

"For a Mind Reader you are quite good but not enough. You are keeping secrets from us, secrets that could affect us very deeply, secrets, from which I saw a glimpse in your mind." Vanumi sharply said.

"Albus, what they are talking about?" Lupin suspiciously asked Dumbledore.

Headmaster sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, and then, as he opened his eyes, answered. "I assume, you know about Lord Voldemort, am I right?" Dumbledore waited and after affirmative nods he continued. "When we detected you, you were a complete surprise to Ministry. Our Ministry wasn't only one, who registered you, but other schools were too full, and I offered you the place here, in Hogwarts. You were mystery to us because late starters are very rare, and usually they are weaker than average wizarding kind. Mainly because they can't get proper education and their magical cores are too weak. But you… You were almost of age yet first signs of magic. You should be very weak. And we shouldn't be able to detect you across the globe. But your signature went off the charts, so strong you were. And then you bought wands…" he paused as all Shadow mages looked at their respective wands. "They are first, I don't even know, probably millennia, made from metal. Sign of unnatural magic. At least we know why now. And when we understand your power, we also understand that sooner or later, Voldemort will want you. At his side or dead, no other option."

"And you thought not to tell us that, why?" Yami asked.

"In our eyes you are just children. And every child shouldn't grow up too fast." Dumbledore sighed.

"And meanwhile our families are in danger…" Marik's face was dark.

"We sent Aurors to keep an eye of them, as well as put some wards around their houses. We are doing everything we can, to protect them." Dumbledore answered.

"But sometimes even everything is not enough." Vanumi answered.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Yami asked wanting to finish this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Do you know anything about recent attack?" Snape suddenly asked.

"No, nothing more than rumors" Bakura answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. Simply information gathering." Snape shrugged. „And I don't trust you."

Marik laughed out loud. "And we don't trust you. So we are even."

"If that is all…" Yami trailed off.

"It is for now. We would like to ask you not to use your power in school grounds." Dumbledore said.

"If we would like to hurt somebody, we had done it by now." Marik frowned.

"And you haven't?" Snape narrowed his gaze.

"No" Marik smirked and stood to leave as rest of them had risen from their seats.

"And yet I still don't believe you" Snape growled.

"Not guilty until proven otherwise, right Professor?" Vanumi smirked. "And we promise only not to use our powers on others who let us be. Nothing more. Goodbye."

And with that all Shadow Masters left Dumbledore's office.

All Professors sat for a while looking at the spot where just been standing greatest mystery in all their lives.

"Well" Lupin slowly spoke. "That, for a record, was something interesting."

Dumbledore just nodded, while McGonagall sighed and said: "They look so much older than they are. Just like in the infirmary. I wonder what has happened to them?"

"Knowledge is most valuable thing in all Universe, and most dangerous as well. She is completely right at that. And I believe that they have quite knowledge in their heads." Dumbledore looked around to his fellow Order members. "And Voldemort knows it too."

"If they are not with him already" Snape grumbled. "I have very big gut feeling that they are behind that attack to my students."

"Even if you are right, we can't do much if we can't prove that you are right. But if they would be with Voldemort, they wouldn't attack to Slytherins. And I believe in that case there would be more damage."

"You will let them walk away with this… this… Uh!." Snape throw his arms into air.

"Severus, Albus already told you, we can't prove anything!" McGonagall huffed. "Besides, nobody punished YOUR students, when they cheated openly and MY student went to Hospital Wing after THAT!"

"Let's forget that. We can consider that they had come even. Now you three should tell nobody about them. Just watch out what they are doing. It's not long till Cristmas break, and that's the weak spot. I believe they will go to their families, and it will be hard to keep an eye for them, but we cannot make them stay if they don't want to. And Severus? I want to know what Death Eaters know about this, but be careful. If you can't get information without revealing yourself, don't do that. We can't afford loose your position there. Lupin, could you make some research about any mention about Shadow Magic, Shadow Masters or anything like that?" Dumbledore asked but there was clear order into his voice.

Lupin nodded. Snape nodded as well and stood up together with McGonagall. Lupin rose just second after them. They nodded good-byes and left the office.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to his phoenix. "What have we get ourselves into this time, Fawkes?" he gently stroked his familiar, who in response sang some tune.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Chapter 14 Evil is standing tall

Hello, my faithful readers! Today I surprisingly got nice message from fanfiction,net as two more readers added my story to Favorites. It was so nice, that even after so long time after last update someone is reading it and even like it. So I just found little bit more time for adding last touches and, here you go, a new chapter! Hey, maybe I'll finish it after all! And now, enjoy! (And of course, don't forget all your thoughts are appreciated)

**CHAPTER 14 – EVIL IS STANDING TALL**

In some dark dungeon, far from any form of civilization a man in his late thirties sat near a table and sniffed as he brushed his palm against cheek, cleaning up his silent tears. In front of him was bunch of photographies and parchment full of symbols and words, many of which were crossed out. Man sniffed again and wrote "Shadow Land?" onto his parchment. Suddenly the doors of his room creaked and man lifted his head to see who had come. It was his usual visitor. Tall and skinny, with short, brown hair, always in black, stylish robes. The tall man has introduced himself as Seraphim. He could only guess if "Seraphim" was this man's true name.

"Well, Mr. Sevaro, how it is going?" Seraphim asked, his silk and seemingly caring voice was similar to trap.

"I… I have translated some more, but it doesn't make sense… Please, I want to see Alex!" Mr. Sevaro was desperate.

"Hm I'll see what I can do. Now, please translation..." Seraphim motioned towards table.

"Ok." Sevaro sighed and took one of the photos. "You see, here is written 'and as children of Khemet forgot their Gods, forgot their brothers' Now here is missing part. I don't know, maybe there wasn't anything, maybe just it wasn't taken on photo. But here further 'the heirs was born' Here I don't understand, it seems to be some obscure dialect, I don't know these symbols. And here 'the seven sacred Items. Only destined by the Gods themselves can wear, only Son of the Day and Night and only those, faithful to him.' And here further I don't know precise or not but it is written 'Shadow Land has been wild, only Son of the Gods could seal it away. The power of Items has been lost to time.' It's all I could translate on this tablet." Sevaro hung his head as in shame.

"Very good, Mr. Sevaro. You see wasn't so hard after all. And what about this tablet? Who are those men?" Seraphim found one particular photo and put in front of Mr. Sevaro.

"All I could gather is that this one is Pharaoh, also it could refer to the first tablet as Son of a Day and Night and Son of the Gods. The second man is his High Priest. It's all quite hard to translate but it seems that they are playing something called 'Game of Darkness' I have no idea what that is. I never heard about such game."

"Thank you, Mr. Sevaro" Seraphim stood to leave. "I think you deserved to see Alex. I believe you will see him in the next few minutes." With that Seraphim went away and Sevaro face brightened. He will see his child.

* * *

"Guys, we need to speak with you." Hermione approached Yugi and others.

"Sure" Marik answered and winked at the Bakura. "_It's time for our __interrogation."_

"_Yeah, I'm soo eager."_ Bakura snorted and rose. "Well, lead the way." he motioned to Hermione.

Hermione turned and Yugi, Victoria, Bakura and Marik followed her. She lead them through the school and into the secret passageway into medium size, comfy room.

"Welcome to the Room of the Requirement" said Harry, which already sat onto one of the sofas. Ron sat besides Harry. "Hermione, please, lock the doors. We don't want to be disturbed." Harry explained to transfers who was looking with mild suspicions.

"Whatever" Marik shrugged and sat down.

Bakura just smirked and sat down near Marik. Yugi and Victoria sat together.

//Ryou, you might do this yourself. At least for now.// Bakura nudged Ryou.

/What?/ Ryou sleepily asked. /I had a good nap.../

//Nap or not, your new friends finally got their guts to ask you all about, well, everything and unless you want me to say something you don't want me to say, then get your mental backside out of your soulroom.//

/Okay, okay../ Ryou sighed and switched with Bakura.

"What did you want?" Victoria asked.

//You have pretty good idea what they want// Vanumi smirked.

/Yeah, and so what? S-T-R-A-T-E-G-I-C, you of all people would need to recognize one./ Victoria mentally smirked.

"Do you work for You-Know-Who?" Ron suddenly blurted out.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? That is all the point." Ron defended himself.

"Subtle as always, aren't you." Marik laughed.

"Where you got such a silly though?" Yugi asked smiling.

"From you, apparently." Harry answered. "You are acting strangely."

"Oh, all slightly different people are working for Voldemort, stop flinching, Ron." Victoria answered.

"Then, please, explain what happened on Halloween night. We don't believe that you wold simply go and watch statues for no reason." Hermione asked.

"And this disbelief has nothing to do with the fact that you were spying onto us?" Marik raised his eyebrow.

"You saw us?" Ron asked surprised.

"Definitely." Ryou nodded.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out." Yugi smiled with mirth.

"We want answers and we won't leave this room while we won't get those!" Harry started to think that this won't be easy.

//Landlord, it's getting nowhere. Let me.//

//Aibou, maybe me...//

//Victoria, better me.//

Harry blinked. Suddenly in front of him sat those faces, which they saw onto Quitdditch field.

"Do you really think that you can keep us here? Or that you in any way can force us to tell what we don't want you to tell?" Bakura's voice quiet, yet deadly undercurrent could be heard.

"This room was created by my request. You cannot leave unless I allow it." Harry hissed.

"Fool!" Bakura rose to his feet.

"_Bakura! Sit down._" Vanumi barked.

Bakura snorted, but sat down.

"Why are you afraid of us so much?" Vanumi asked as soon as she was sure that Bakura won't make any comments.

"We are not!" Ron was indignantly.

"Yes you are. Only reason why you are asking us about Voldemort, is because you are afraid of us working for him. Without any actual proof, I might add." Victoria calmly said.

"No proof! You are dangerous! No one in his right mind touches Malfoy! Those weird nicknames, and that dragon! And soon after that cursed game, all Slytherin Quitdditch team is in the Hospital Wing! You even sometimes don't look like yourselves!" Hermione almost shouted.

"_Good observation skills. I didn't think that they would notice your switching._" Marik with amazement said.

"We are different from you." Yami said. "We have our secrets as do you. But, please, remember, we are not dangerous to you."

"And how can we know that?" Harry asked.

"You can't. And if you don't want to trust us, well, it was nice to meet you, but leave us alone. If anything, I can say that Dumbledore knows why we are different. And he allowed us to stay. So if you trust in his judgment, then trust us." Yami spoke quietly. This was it. He might drove their new friends away. But it was for their own good.

"And what it is that you can't tell us?" Harry had calmed down, but not quite yet.

"Those who know our secrets are in constant danger. And they are danger to us. So unless you want us to paint onto your backs a big target, leave it." Vanumi answered.

"I already have a big target onto my back! Hello, Voldemort!" Harry waved his hands.

Bakura snorted. "Harry, world doesn't turn around you or Voldemort. There are things more deadlier than Voldemort."

"Yeah, like?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You are too young to understand." Bakura closed his eyes.

"Not younger than you." Harry pointed out.

"_Give or take few thousand years._" Vanumi dead-panned.

The Shadow Mages laughed.

"What?" Harry was puzzled.

"Nothing, Harry." Vanumi smiled. "Now, will you trust us? Or it is the end of our friendship?"

"Well, I don't know..." Harry was uncertain.

"You haven't done anything to gain our trust, only to loose it." Hermione said confidently.

"Maybe." Marik answered. "And yet you haven't done anything to gain our trust, but we gave it to you."

"But we haven't done anything to loose it." Ron pointed out.

"Really?" Bakura asked. "Doesn't spying count as one?"

"You deserved it." Harry answered.

"We are getting nowhere" Vanumi sighed.

"Then tell us something!" Harry exclaimed.

"For crying out, do you have a dead wish, Harry!" Bakura waved his arms.

"Why, what are you hiding!" Harry leaned closer and looked into Bakura's eyes. And suddenly he flinched. "Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?" Bakura narrowed them.

"They different..." Harry suddenly was very confused.

Bakura sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes. "_Someone, do something!_"

Vanumi looked at Yami, he nodded.

"Look, guys, we will tell you one only thing. Then leave us alone. Listen. We are not like you, our life, our destiny, our powers – all what we are, isn't something you know. You, wizards, are too immodest. You think you are the ultimate race – everyone else – muggles, elves, vampires, werewolves and so on – are so lower than you. And yet, you don't know anything about magical powers outside your own. You once will get good kick in your backside from someone you wouldn't expect. Watch onto what you are stepping on, it might stand up." Victoria said with finality.

There were a few second of complete silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to comprehend what they just heard about their kind. And then,

"Wait, you aren't humans?" Hermione exclaimed.

Shadow Mages laughed.

"No, of course we are humans, Hermione." Marik said between laughs.

"But you just said..." Hermione spluttered.

"No, Hermione, I said, 'you, wizards' not 'you, humans'" Vanumi smiled.

"Then what..." Ron was thoughtful.

"No, guys, thats all we will say. If you want to guess, be my guest, but thats all. You will find out, eventually, but your not ready yet." Yami stood up. "We will be going. Think about what we said. We will be somewhere around. Just come and say what you will you decide."

And with that all Shadow Mages stood up. They went to the doors leaving behind Harry, Hermione and Ron thinking hardly. Yami waved his arm and doors opened. They went out and doors closed.

After minute Hermione had metaphorical light bulb switch on. "Harry, did you opened door?"

"No, wha... Oh, how they did that!" Harry's eye went wide.

* * *

"Master" Seraphim bowed.

"Speak." Voldemort sat in his throne.

"The tablets spoke about seven sacred Items, lost forever. I believe they are Millennium Items. They also spoke about some Shadow Land which could be sealed only by these Items and they belonged to the Pharaoh and his faithful ones. I believe they were Priests, as they were closest persons to the Pharaoh. Especially the High Priest, the one on the tablet together with Pharaoh" Seraphim reported.

"And no mention of their resting place?" Voldemort inquired.

"No, Master, tablet says that they were lost to the time. Also it says that they could be worn only by those destined by Gods themselves"

"They must be very strong. Destined by Gods, that usually means that only strong person could wield it. I really need them. Go and see what you can find about them more." Voldemort dismissed his Death Eater.

"Master, about Alex Sevaro…" Seraphim asked. "We could put him with his father."

"Why?" Voldemort coldly asked.

"If Dan Sevaro would see his son by his side, he could be more wiling to translate. If not, he could see his son's death…" Seraphim trailed away.

"You have a point. Very well, put him with his father." Voldemort smirked.

* * *

"Thank you, Master" Seraphim bowed and left room.

"Yugi" Harry approached Yugi, who was sitting near fireplace in Gryffindor's Common room.

"Yes, Harry" Yugi looked up from the homework.

"We thought about what you said." Harry seriously said. "We decided to let you be. That is, if something won't happen, that seriously will put you into doubt."

Yugi warmly smiled. "We never asked more. Friends?" Yugi gave his hand.

"Friends." Harry smiled, and shook hands with Yugi.

* * *

The Black manor had never been very bright place. However, with caring hands of one Mrs. Molly Weasley, it had become a quite livable place, if doesn't count the shrilling voice of one particular Mrs. Black's portrait. However, that wasn't the purpose of this place. As always the secret Order of Phoenix had gathered into dining room to their meeting. Not all of them were present, but the main ones were. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both recognizable by their flaming red hair, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, with his madly spinning magical eye, Severus Snape, charming as always, Remus Lupin, with his warm, yet tired eyes, Minerva McGonagall, strict, yet kind woman, Kingsley Shackebolt, strong and trustworthy person, Nymphadora Tonks, this time with long, dark purple hair, and of course their leader Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, with his half-moon spectacles and beard what had come out of some fairy-tale.

"So, any news?" Dumbledore started meeting and his gaze swept over all.

"You asked to check missing people, who might know hieroglyphs." Moody said with his usual growl. "Well, in the past month Aurors had received report on missing archaeologist Dan Sevaro and his only family member Alex Sevaro, his son. They are wizards. Dan liked muggles better so he is archaeologist not curse breaker. Although I don't see the difference. Same job, different names. They were in Egypt in some work Gringotts' had paid for. I don't specifically know but something about ancient curses."

Molly Wasley's eyes widened in realization. "We have to ask Bill about this man. He probably knows him."

"Yes, you're right, Molly. You cold get in touch with Bill." Dumbledore nodded.

"May I ask why we are looking after missing archaeologists in other side of planet?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"You know about new students Hogwarts have?" Dumbledore waited for nods. "Well as we recently found out their powers are linked to Ancient Egypt. As you know we already speculated that Voldemort may be after these children. Recently I got a warning about possible attack on some specialist who could decipher hieroglyphs. And it seems that he was absolutely right about this one."

"Who warned you?" Snape asked.

"I promised not to reveal him to anyone and I will not. I know that I can trust him and that's enough."

"And what about those youngsters?" Moody asked.

McGonagall, Snape and Lupin looked to Dumbledore with question in their eyes.

"For know I will not reveal to anyone outside those who already know anything more about them. They trusted me and for now I trust them. I can only say, they could be powerful allies, if they will trust us."

"Allies? Albus, they are children for God's sake!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, but they have seen more in their lives than many old man. They didn't quite elaborate on this part, but it could be seen in their eyes." Dumbledore answered. "And like we that or not, they will fight. Main question: on witch side. I don't think they will turn to dark side easily…."

"They think that Dark Arts are pathetic…" Lupin murmured and Snape scowled.

"Yes, there is that." Dumbledore nodded, and everybody around the table who wasn't at this particular discussion sat with surprise on their faces. "But they could, if there would be some… let's say, circumstances. And that would not bode well for us."

"You mean they could be blackmailed?" Moody elaborated.

"Yes, they are very concerted about their families back home. And I can't blame them. We, of course, have Aurors guarding their families, but as Ms. Logan pointed out 'sometimes even everything is not enough.'."

"Smart witch" Moody pointed out.

"Yes that she is." McGonagall with proud acknowledged his appraisal. Victoria Logan was her student after all.

"But what we do?" Lupin asked.

"First of all, we should understand what Voldemort is planning and what he has that is needed for translation. I believe it could be something dangerous. Molly, you should check with Bill, is there missing something important, maybe something concerning ancient magic." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Secondly but not least important – we need to find and rescue Sevaros. Then there is small but very sore fact. Christmas is coming, and I am almost positive that transfers will go back home for holidays. There they will be most vulnerable. We should send some man to guard them, but I'm not entirely sure that we have enough resources." Dumbledore planned.

"They could stay in Burrow for holidays together with rest of the children." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"We can offer them that, but they are quite devoted to their families and they haven't seen them more than a half year. I think they will decline your offer, Molly." McGonagall spoke.

"More than half a year? It's barely four months into term!" Mr. Weasley was surprised.

"They had some kind of vacation here, in England for about two months before we sent them letters." Dumbledore explained.

"Vacation? Here? Alone?" Mrs. Weasley almost fell over. "What are their parents thinking?!"

"Molly, calm down." Moody ordered. "They are sixth years! They are old enough and apparently wise enough to live on their own! Or you think that next year they will be smarter than this year only because they will come of age?"

"Of course not! But, but…" Mrs. Weasley still was shocked.

"No buts, Molly. This is life. If they understand it already, it will give them more time to live it, not lick their scars only because they know nothing about it. Loving and protecting sometimes means to let go."

"I understand that…" Mrs. Weasley whispered. "But it doesn't mean I like it."

"You may not like it, but Alastor is right." Dumbledore stated. "Now about finding Sevaros…."

And meeting continued until midnight. At twelve o'clock everything was arranged, and members of Order of Phoenix started to leave. They would rest and than there were much work to do.

"Well, guys, that was one bloody brilliant move!" Ron carried his broom over his shoulder to the Gryffindor tower, wearing his red with gold Quittditch uniform. The game against Huplepuffs was fast and in favor of Gryffindors.

* * *

"You wasn't bad yourself, Ron" Marik pointed out.

"Well, this game kind of beats previous. Now at least I fully remember ending." Vanumi grinned.

/Well, I think Slytherins are only ones who cheat/ mental grin was sent to Vanumi.

//And for that they still are in Hospital Wing// Vanumi mentally winked to her partner.

/Shouldn't they be up already?/

//They probably woke up during the game. I highly doubt that Madame Promfey will let them out so soon// Vanumi answered.

"So, Ryou, what do you think about game?" Harry asked one of his Beaters – the maddest in probably all Hogwarts history, not that he know to whom he was speaking.

"It's fun. Better beating Slytherins, of course, but it is still fun." Bakura grinned.

"Beating Slytherins?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know," Bakura weaved nonchalantly. "I hate cheaters. I would be happy beat some of them from their brooms. Preferably while very high in the sky." Bakura answered and started humming "_Six Snakes in the sky, beat one down, five Snakes in the sky left. Five Snakes in the sky, beat one down four Snakes in the sky left._"

Marik stopped, listened for a while, snorted and added his voice. "_Four Snakes in the sky, beat one down_…"

Yami and Vanumi looked at each other, laughed and joined the duo "_Three Snakes in the sky, beat one down, two Snakes in the sky left. Two Snakes in the sky, beat one down, one Snake in the sky left. One Snake in the sky, beat one down… Snakes are DOWN!_"

As they finished now quite loud song they all burst in laughter, leaving very confused Harry and Ron looking at them very weirdly.

"Okaay… What was that?" Harry asked as rest of his team calmed down.

"Oh, Harry, Bakura just though about brilliant song. In English it sounds: Six Snakes in the sky, beat one down, five Snakes in the sky left. And so on, you know, like those bottles on the wall." Yugi managed to explain with some giggle.

Ron grinned. "That is bloody perfect! Need to tell that to everybody!"

"I didn't know that you are a poet, Ryou" Harry smirked.

"Call me that again, Harry, and I can assure you that you will get to know Mister Shiny Pointy very well." Bakura grumbled.

"Mister Shiny Pointy?" Harry was puzzled. "What…"

"Knife, Harry, knife" Marik interrupted Harry with sympathy. Harry was so lost on the matters of good weapon.

"Oh" was Harry's oh so smart response

* * *

"Master…" young Death Eater knelt before his Master.

"Yes?" Voldemort allowed man to speak.

"Firel wanted to show you something important." Death Eater still knelt and didn't look up.

"Then why are you here, not him?" Voldemort asked slightly amused. How very natural of Firel to send some of the new ones with his messages.

"I don't exactly understand but it is something with that muggle thing he is experimenting. He didn't trust anybody with it."

"Ah, well, I see. Better be something good. Well, lead the way." Voldemort stood up from his throne and motioned towards door.

Death Eater rose and walked out of the room and Voldemort followed. Five minutes and one Apparation later, Lord Voldemort entered small apartment in muggle part of the local city.

"Firel, for your own good, I hope this visit will be worth it." Voldemort suddenly spoke behind small, unnoticeable man.

All Death Eaters despised Samuel Firel because of his fascination of muggle things. And yet he had been useful.

"Yes! Master, I assure you, you will be interested." Firel touched something on that muggle thing, and suddenly there were picture of some young man in front of them. Brown hair, piercing blue eyes and sharp look.

Voldemort stared at the screen. "This is amaizing! This is really him! Firel, you amaze me! What else you can tell me about High Priest?" Voldemort was eager. Well in his own way.

Firel moved picture and started to read. "Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, multimillionaire, currently 17 years old. Orphan, only living relative – brother Mokuba Kaiba, Vice president of Kaiba Corporation, currently 12 years old. Both currently living in Domino city, Japan."

"Does he have Millennium Item?" Voldemort asked while looking at the picture.

"I can't find anything. But if he has it I highly doubt he would tell anyone." Firel responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter much. Even if Priest reborn can't have his Item, I believe he has much more things to share." Voldemort smirked. "Let's pay him a visit."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


End file.
